Campamento de Verano
by Naru Chica Hautica
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Anna y Hao se pelearan incluyendo a todo el curso, y este fuera enviado al campamento de verano por mña comportamiento?...por ahora, terminado, si, terminado, gracias por todo
1. Chapter 1

Campamento de Verano

Por: Naru Asakura, alias la incoherente y mi espíritu acompañante: la malvada Kohami solo es extra, así que no pesquen

Kohami: ¬¬ ¿a quien llamas malvada? ¿¿Y a quien no van a pescar?

Naru: TT-TT a nadie

Kohami: tonta – la golpea –

Naru:- susurrando- demoníaca

Kohami: - le da una palmada muy horrible en la cabeza – te escuché

Naru: TT-TT bien, ahora el fic, espero que les guste, lo acabo de inventar y realmente espero que me quede bien, es chistoso y tiene toques de romance por ahí metidos

Kohami: ya cállate y comienza el fic

Naru: ¬¬ OK, sin más preámbulos:

Campamento de Verano

Era un hermoso día en la pensión Asakura, pues claro, el verano estaba presente y muy pronto los estudiantes tendrían sus vacaciones.

Todo lo que tenía que ver con la pensión estaba bien, por supuesto, ya todos tenían entre 14 y 15 años, y como era obvio, en todos estos años, la relación entre Yoh y Anna seguía fría y con altibajos bueno, más bajos que altos, pero era así.

Todo iba bien esa hermosa última semana de clases hasta que…..

¿? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yohh!

Yoh: - despertando, corriendo a la pieza de Anna y entrando sin golpear (N/N: graso error) - ¿¿Qué pasa Ani…. O/O - se da vuelta y cierra la puerta – UPS

Anna: - quien por cierto se encontraba en ropa interior - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué te sucede idiota pervertido!

Yoh: - apoyado sobre la puerta para que Anna no la abriera – TT-TT lo siento Anita, no fue mi intención

Hao: - llegando con cara de cansancio - ¿¿Qué miercale pasa aquí?

Yoh: O/O sin querer entré a la pieza de Anna y ella estaba en ropa interior

Hao: - con cara de malo – aber – abre la puerta – O O pero que belleza – cerrando la puerta inmediatamente para que Anna no. Lo golpeara –

Anna: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡idiota!

Yoh: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Hao: era mi segundo sueño más preciado – se va –

Yoh: 

Anna: - poniéndose ropa encima para salir y matar a Hao y a Yoh y abriendo la puerta de un golpe - ¡¡tu!

Yoh: disculpa Anita yo…yo no fui, o sea, el primero fui yo, pero después fue Hao

Anna: ya lo se, solo quiero que me traigas mi maldito uniforme, después los mato – cierra la puerta – y para la próxima toca la puerta

Yoh: si Anna – va a buscar la ropa de Anna-

Abajo

Horo: buenos días redondo

Yoh: ¿¿Qué tienen de buenos?

Horo: ¿¿la pesadilla con patas ya te retó?

Yoh: ¿¿Quién?

Horo: Anna ¬¬

Yoh: si – tomando la ropa de Anna – entré a su pieza sin golpear, y casi me mata

Hao: - llegando muy sonriente – si, tenía un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior mini y negra jajajja

Horo: O O

Yoh: ya me voy- se va y toca la puerta de la habitación de Anna -

Desde adentro: entra Yoh

Yoh: - extrañándose por el tono suave de Anna y entrando cerrando la puerta tras el – te traje tu ropa Anita – le deja la ropa sobre la cama –

Anna: gracias Yoh, oye

Yoh: ¿si?

Anna: si fue un error lo de la mañana esta bien, no te aré nada

Yoh: O O valla gracias

Anna: de nada, puedes irte

Yoh: ejeje – se va –

En la cocina

Yoh: - muy feliz – hola a todos

Pilika ¿¿y tú? ¿¿Por qué tan happy?

Yoh: nada

Horo: ejeje, apúrate por que vamos a llegar tarde al colegio

Yoh, Pilika y Ren: ¿¿desde cuando tan interesado en el colegio?

Horo: desde que se esta terminando – con cara de satisfacción – alfin

Anna: - llegando y sentándose a tomar desayuno – hola Pilika

Pilika: hola Anna

Horo: ¬¬ gracias por saludarme

Anna: - comiendo – de nada

Ren: eso mismo

Anna: hola Tao

Horo: ¬¬

Anna: hola idiota ¬¬

Horo: …… oye

Hao: buenos días

Anna: - mirando a Hao con mala cara y parándose de su asiento –

Hao: UPS

Anna: - se acerca a Hao y le da la cachetada de su vida –

Todos: - tapándose los ojos – Uhhh

Hao: TT-TT

Anna: por pervertido – se sienta y sigue comiendo su desayuno –

Tamao: - llegando – oh perdón, me quedé dormida

Hao: si, tu durmiendo y yo sufriendo – abrazando a Tamao- que ironía

Tamao: O/O joven Hao

Hao: - soltando a Tamao- bien, hora de irse, por cierto, creo que necesito un poco de pasta dental

Anna: ¬¬ te di una ayer

Hao: ya se, es que alguien se la comió

Horo: - mirando a Hao con cara de ¿¿Por qué crees que soy yo? – ejejee

Anna: ¬¬ genial, el estupido se volvió a comer la pasta dental

En el colegio

Yoh: TT-TT quiero papas fritas – mirando a Ren -

Ren: no te prestaré mi dinero para comprar estupideces

Yoh: - mirando a Pilika -

Pilika: ni yo menos

Yoh: - mirando a Horo -

Horo: ni creas que te prestaré dinero

Yoh: mirando a Anna con mucha cara de pena –

Anna: toma – le da dinero para comprar papas – pero me lo tienes que devolver

Yoh y todos los demás: O O

Yoh: gracias- tomando el dinero y yendo al puesto de golosinas, pero a medio camino se devuelve – te amo-le da un beso en la mejilla a Anna y se devuelve al puesto de golosinas –

Anna: - sintiendo como toda la sangre de su cuerpo de iba hacia su cara – O/O

Todos: O O

Tamao: O o O

Horo: uhhhy te ama

Pilika: no molestes tonto

Horo: te ama, te ama

Anna: cállate O/O

Manta: - llegando- hola a todos

Yoh: - llegando con un paquete de papas fritas – hola Manta

Manta: hola Yoh

Yoh: - miren, me salió uno de esos huevos cartoon de promociones (N/N: ejejej por cierto, N/N significa Nota Naru)

Manta: ¿¿me lo das?

Yoh: no, los colecciono

Manta: yo también

Yoh: ¿¿tienes el de Harry Potter?

Manta: lo tengo repetido como nueve veces

Yoh: yo también, ¿¿y el Huevara? (N/N: imitación barata huevo de Samara ¬¬)

Anna: / ¿¿quieren moverse y entrar a clases que ya van a tocar?

Yoh: si - se va a clases seguido de Ren, Pilika, Anna, Horo, Tamao, Manta y Hao-

En clases

Hao: - quien por cierto se sentaba al lado de Anna y susurrando - ¿Anna?

Anna: - susurrando- ¿Qué diablos quieres?

Profesora: silencio Kyouyama, silencio Asakura

Hao y Anna: si señorita

Hao: - susurrando – préstame un lápiz

Anna: no tengo

Hao: yo se que tienes

Anna: que no tengo

Hao: vamos Anita

Profesora: una más y estarán castigados todas las vacaciones

Anna: si señorita

Hao: vamos préstame

Anna: no

Hao: si

Anna: no

Hao: si

Anna: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no!

Profesora: ¡¡¡señorita Kyouyama, se lo advertí!

Anna: ¡¡pero fue el! – señala a Hao –

Hao: ¡oye no me eches la culpa a mi!

Anna: sabes que fuiste tú

Yoh: arreglemos esto con un helado

Horo: jjajajajjja que idiotas son jajajaja

Ren: ¬¬

Tamao: ¿¿¿Quién tiene mi lápiz?

Pilika: aquí – le lanza el lápiz y le cae en la cabeza a Tamao – UPS

Anna: ¡¡¡fuiste tu no lo niegues pedazo de idiota!

Hao: osa osa mentirosa

Horo: jajajajajajja

Yoh: helados, helaados

Pilika: - parándose y yendo hacia Tamao – perdón

Horo: kjajajajja

Hao: mentira, mentira ¡¡no te creerán!

Yoh: veo helados que feliz soy

Manta: ¡¡diablos cállense!

Ren: ¬¬

Horo: ahhhhhjajajajajajjj

Profesora: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡silencio!

Todos se quedan callados

Profesora: - furiosa – están todos castigados, Kyouyama, por pelear con Hao y no callarse cuando se le pide, Asakura Hao por ser un idiota y no aceptar sus culpas

Hao: oiga

Profesora: Horo Horo por reírse como tarupido, Pilika por lanzarle un lápiz en la cabeza a Tamao, Tamao por ser una pésima recibidora de cosas, Yoh por decir incoherencias cuando no se le pide, Lyserg por ser feo y Manta por decir improperios, todos estos alumnos asistirán al campamento de verano del colegio en el Sur del país

Todos los nombrados: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿queeee!

Horo: ¡¡y Ren que! No es justo

Profesora: no, Tao no a hecho nada

Horo: - golpeando muy, muy fuerte en la espalda a Ren -

Ren: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhh idiota cucaracha que te sucede!

Profesora: usted también irá señor Tao

Ren: pero no es justo!

Profesora: tiene un dos por alegar

Ren: mierd…diablos . 

Profesora: comienza el día sábado, justo el día después de salir de vacaciones, y por supuesto durarán todas las vacaciones niños mal criados, ahora pueden irse a sus malditas casas a hacer sus maletas

Todos: ¬¬ si – se van –

En la pensión

Anna: - lanzando su bolso lejos de su vista y tirándose en el sillón - ¡¡mierda todo por culpa de Hao!

Hao: si claro, si me hubieras prestado lápiz, nada de esta basura hubiera pasado

Yoh: hay que verlo por el lado amable, estaremos todos juntos

Anna: si que gran consuelo, estaremos con el cabeza de corcho recortado, el verde y el cabeza de tiburón que lindo paseo ¡¡aparte vamos con un pervertido, un idiota y un enano que bien! – se va a su habitación -

Pilika: bueno, yo y Horo iremos a comprar cosas para la cena, ¿alguien quiere acompañarnos?

Lyserg: yo voy

Ren: yo también

Manta: yo también

Tamao: yo igual

Hao: un poco de aire fresco no me hará mal

Pilika: bien, entonces vamos – se va seguida de todos - ¿no vienes Yoh?

Yoh: no, veré la tele, gracias, diviértanse

Pilika: ok – se va y cierra la puerta –

Yoh: ¡¡¡ ¿Anita quieres galletas!

Anna: - bajando las escaleras – no

Yoh: ¿¿quieres algo?

Anna: veré la tele con tigo – se sienta al lado de Yoh y ve la tele –

Yoh: no se si estén dando algo bueno

Anna: dame el control – le quita el control – veamos si están dando un video de Ringo Urami-Uta ¿bueno?

Yoh: ¬¬ bueno

Anna: -le cambia de canal -

Yoh: están dando un video de Evanescence, igual que Ringo Urami-Uta solo que en inglés

Anna: me gusta Evanescence, pero no es lo mismo que Ringo Urami-Uta tonto

Yoh: ahh

Anna: - sonrojándose un poco - ¿¿oye Yoh?

Yoh: -mirando a Anna - ¿si Anita?

Anna: - apagando la tele - ¿es verdad lo que dijiste en el colegio, eso de que…pues bueno…me amas?

Yoh: - sonrojándose también – pues de echo, si, lo dije enserio, ahora que me acuerdo se me olvidó pagarte, después de comer te pago ¿bueno?

Anna: no hay problema, tómalo como un cumplido

Yoh: gracias – se acerca a ella – ¿¿Por qué dudas que te amo eh?

Anna: em…- sonrojándose – pues pr mque a veces siento que no simplemente eso

Yoh: yo si te amo Anna - le toma la mano - ¿¿y tu me amas?

Anna: - sonrojándose aún más – pu…pues yo…s….si

Yoh: que bueno – se acerca más - ¿¿quieres ir al campamento?

Anna: no quiero ir a ningún estupido campamento, pensaba estar mi verano entero en la casa escuchando mi nuevo CD de Ringo Urami-Ut….no termina por que Yoh se le acerca y en un movimiento rápido le da el beso de su vida, estuvieron así por largo tiempo, abrasados, (N/N: que miedo me dan estos dos y lo peor de todo es que yo lo escribí) hasta que necesitaron respirar

Anna: -. Sorprendida - ¿¿Qué fue eso?

Yoh: oye besas muy bien

Anna: ¬.¬ ¿¿a que se debe el comentario?

Yoh: ejejeje

Anna: solo…cállate – lo abraza –

Yoh: ejeje cállate tú

Anna: cállame

Yoh: bueno – le da un besito…que besito besote –

Anna: - lo abraza –

Yoh: - en un estpido movimiento, se cae hacia el piso con Anna y todo haciendo que quedara debajo de él – O/O perdón

Anna: cállate y bésame – le abraza el cuello y lo besa –

Yoh: - correspondiéndole el beso y poniendo una de sus manos muy cerca de los encantos de Anna (N/N: pervertido ¬¬)

Pilika: - entrando con todos atrás – ya llegam…… O O perdónennos

Yoh: - levantándose rápidamente – es que

Anna: - sonrojada - es que yo…me….me desmayé e Yoh estaba haciéndome respiración boca a boca

Yoh: - nervioso y rojito – si, es que debe ser por esos mareos que de repente te vienen ¿¿ahora te sientes mejor?

Anna: todavía me siento un poco débil – levantándose -

Pilika: ¬¬ esa no se la traga ni el Papa Benedicto 16

Horo: esto se pone cada vez más interesante

Tamao: - apunto de llorar – y…yo debo ir al baño – se va -

Horo: pero el baño está hacia el otro lado

Todos: ¬¬

Horo: es verdad

Anna: creo que iré a acostarme – se va muy sonrojada –

Ren: que vergüenza Yoh, y en la sala más encima, ¿no pueden esperar a estar casados? Que ironía – se va a su habitación –

Pilika: hasta que alfil lo lograste – se va a la cocina –

Horo: bien hecho tigre – se va al baño –

Manta: ¿¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste?

Lyserg: con amor ¿no lo ves enano?

Yoh: TT-TT solo fue respiración de boca a boquita

Horo: - llegando – yo diría de hocico a boca jajja- se va otra vez -

Lyserg: si claro – se va a la cocina seguido de Manta –

Yoh: - enciende la tele – no importa

Diez minutos después

Pilika: es hora de comer

De repente todos aparecen como por arte de magia a excepción de Anna e Yoh

Pilika: iré a ver que coño pasa – se va a la sala - O O ya parenle

Yoh: - dejando de besar a Anna - ¿¿Por qué me haces esto Pilika?

Anna: ¬¬ aguafiestas, ya vamos – se levanta y se va al comedor seguida de Yoh y una desconcertada Pilika –

Lyserg: bueno, hay que celebrar por que mañana salimos de clases

Anna: pero se te olvida un detalle, nos vamos de campamento ¬¬

Yoh: no importa, la pasaremos bien

Horo: - mirando a Anna y luego a Yoh – ustedes la pasarán muy bien de eso no hay duda

Anna: ¬.¬ tú cállate

Yoh: un minuto, ¿¿Dónde esta Hao?

Pilika: O O creo que lo dejamos en las estación de gasolina

Hao: - llegando muy mojado y sentándose - ¬¬ se puede saber ¿¿Cómo me olvidaron?

Horo: te perdiste el besote de Yoh y Anna

Tamao: - se levanta – disculpen, es que no me siento con mucha hambre – se va –

Anna: - la observa irse –

Yoh: m…

Una vez terminada la cena

Anna: voy a dormir, adiós a todos

Todos: adiós

Yoh: chao – le da un besito en la mejilla –

Anna: contrólate Yoh – se va –

Pilika: en todo caso – se va también –

Yoh:

A la mañana siguiente

Anna: - despertando - ùú otra vez al colegio, por lo menos es el último día

En el comedor

Horo: ¡¡es el último día de clases me siento feliz!

Anna: cállate, me duele la cabeza – abre el refrigerador y saca jugo de naranja

Horo: O O ¿¿desde cuando te gusta el jugo de naranja?

Anna: no es para mi – lo sirve en un vaso y saca un bandejita – es para Yoh

Horo: ¬¬ ahora, soy tú Yoh, Yoh, Yoh, Yoh, Yoh…

Anna: muérete – saca un plato y pone cuatro trozos de queque (N/N: espero que sepan que es un queque por que o sino los pateo) – ahora quitate que me voy – se va –

Horo: ¬¬ mala

En la pieza de Yoh

Anna: - entrando y acercándose a Yoh - ¿¿quieres despertar?

Yoh: - despertando de apoco – hola

Anna: hola, te traje desayuno ¿quieres?

Yoh: más te quiero a ti

Anna: ¬/¬ ¿¿quieres o no?

Yoh: si – se sienta – gracias – empieza a comer – ¿¿quieres?

Anna: bueno – le saca un poco de queque (N/N: tienen que saberlo) - ¿¿Quién hizo esto?

Yoh: creo que Tamao

Anna: ahh

Amidamaru: - apareciendo – buenos días

Anna: hola Ami

Yoh: bien – terminando de comer – es hora de levantarme, gracias Anna

Anna: de nada, solo es un cumplido, nada fuera de lo común, cuando quieras, solo que no muy seguido – se va –

En la cocina

Pilika: ¿¿y tu donde andabas?

Anna: desayunando

Pilika: ¿¿estabas desayunando Yoh a la plancha?

Anna: ¬¬ no

Horo: yo diría Yoh a la cama jajajajajjjajajajjaja

Anna: ¡¡¡¡cállate! – lo golpea –

Horo: TT-TT yo decía

Ren: - llegando – eso te pasa por estupido

Horo: ¬¬ quien lo dice

Anna: bien, vámonos de una vez

Yoh – llegando – si

Amidamaru: Amo Yoh, dejé su almuerzo en una bolsita, está en su bolso

Horo: ¿¿Qué eres su madre?

Anna: deja de burlarte de Ami

Ami: si – reaccionando - ¿¿Qué?

Yoh: vámonos

En el colegio

Lyserg: por fin el último día

Yoh: - tomándole la mano a Anna – si, me siento feliz por eso

Anna: tú siempre te sientes feliz ¬¬

Pilika: oye Ren – hace como que tose – ya notaste – señala disimuladamente a Yoh y a Anna tomados de las manos – ejem…lo notaste

Ren: - sonriendo – si

Hao: ¬¬ ¿¿van a estar así toda la mañana?

Anna: ¿¿te complica?

Hao: si ¬¬

Chico extra del curso de ellos: ¡¡¡¡miren todos! ¡¡¡Asakura y Kyouyama están pololeando!

Anna: - mirándolo con indiferencia- ¬¬ no me digas, no sabía, nunca lo supe sabes, realmente ¡¡¡nunca supe que Yoh era mi prometido!

Horo: pero que atolondrada eres

Anna: lo decía con sarcasmo ¬¬

Horo: UPS (N/N: ¿¿quien es el atolondrado ahora? Kohami: ¬¬ tu, Naru: muy graciosa)

Después de un rato, prácticamente todo el colegio se estaba burlando de Anna e Yoh cuando tocaron la campana para entrar

En la sala de clases

Todos: - molestando a Anna e Yoh y no dejando de burlarse –

Anna: ¬¬ ya deténganse

Profesora: niños, tomen sus lugares, luego pueden molestar a Anna por su pololo, ahora no

Anna: ¬¬

Yoh: ejeje

Profesora: bien, este es el último día de clases así que, todos pueden hacer lo que quieran excepto salir de clases y molestar a Yoh y a Anna ¿¿queda claro?

Todos: si

Profesora: bien

Después de clases en la pensión

Habitación de Pilika

Pilika: veamos, ropa, protector solar…- metiendo cosas en un bolso gigante –

Habitación de Horo

Horo: - metiendo cosas a un bolso – boxers, boxers con perritos, boxers con corazoncitos, boxers azules, boxers de Mini Mouse rosados…

Habitación de Yoh

Yoh: - metiendo cosas a un bolso – mi pijama de naranjas, mi gorra naranja, mi polera naranja, mi traje de baño de Bob Esponja, mis discos de Bob Marley, mi ropa interior, mis calcetines de spiderman (N/N: a lo Choclo jaja, quien es un compañero mío), mis audífonos naranjos, mis audífonos amarillos, mis audífonos verdes, mi polera de hoja de marihuana, mis pantalones negros…

Habitación de Ren

Ren: - metiendo cosas en un bolso – mi secreto más oscuro – abrazando un pequeño osito de peluche que tenía una caja de leche de peluche abrazada – señor Rencito, tanto tiempo, ahora usted hará un largo viaje al sur con migo, estará un poco incomodo en el bolso, pero al llegar lo sacaré a tomar aire, no se preocupe – lo abraza otra vez y lo mete al bolso – ropa negra, pantalones negros, polerón, chaqueta, zapatillas, saco de dormir, leche en botellas, cepillo de dientes…

Habitación de Tamao

Tamao: - metiendo cosas a un bolso rosa – polera rosa, pantalones negros, poleras rosa, pantalones rosa, cinturón rosa, chaleco rosa, zapatillas rosa, polerón rosa….

Habitación de Manta

Manta: - metiendo cosas en un bolso – haber, mi vestido, mi pijama de princesa Barbie bailarina…

Habitación de Hao

Hao: - metiendo cosas a un bolso – poleras negras, pantalones negros, mi polerón de Nirvana, mis pulseras góticas, mis aros de pentagrama, mi conejito de peluche, mis zapatillas de conejo, mi pijama de conejo con cola y orejas incluidas…

Habitación de Lyserg

Lyserg: - metiendo cosas en un bolso – camisa verde, pantalón negro, camisa verde, pantalón verde, chaleco verde, polerón verde, muñequeras verdes, gorra verde con negro, boxers verdes….

Habitación de Anna

Anna: - metiendo cosas en un bolso – mi rosario, mi yukata, mi foto de Yoh, lentes de sol, pantalón negro, blusa negra, polerón negro, black jeans , blue jeans, mi otro rosario, mis sandalias, mi bikini negro….

Una vez todos tenían listos sus bolsos

En la cocina

Yoh: - comiendo un plátano – mi última noche en la pensión

Pilika: si, ahora iré a dormir, quiero estar lista para mañana – se va –

Lyserg: yo también, solo que antes tomaré un baño – se va –

Yoh: voy a escuchar música – se va –

A la mañana siguiente a las siete treinta de la mañana ya todo estaba funcionando en la pensión, Yoh apilaba bolsos junto con Hao y Lyserg y Horo intentaban contener a Ren para que no matara a Yoh cundo se le calló el bolso de él, por alguna rara razón, algo llevaba ahí dentro

Ren: ¡¡te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

Anna:- quien estaba vestida con black jeans un poco ajustados y un polerón negro - ¿¿Qué tanto escondes ahí? ¿¿Tus preservativos? Ya tranquilízate

Ren: O/O nada de eso, es algo mucho más delicado – acercándose al bolso - ¿¿estas bien?

Yoh: O O

Anna: no me interesa, pero deja que estos dos hagan su trabajo, el bus viene en diez minutos y tu ahí parado sin hacer nada

Ren: ¬¬

Hao: ejeje

Pilika: ¡¡ya llegó el bus!

Yoh: súper – poniéndose su mochila – vamonos

Todos salen, meten sus maletas al bus y se sientan en este orden:

Yoh con Anna

Horo con Tamao

Ren con Pilika

Lyserg con Manta

Y Hao con un gordo que se enamoró de el

Estaban aburridos, todos a excepción de Anna quien iba "felizmente" escuchando su CD de Ringo Urami-Uta

Una vez en el lugar

Hao: - bajándose del bus para perder al gordo gay - ¡¡Anna!

Anna: - bajando del bus - ¿¿Qué?

Hao: un gordo me persigue

Anna: ¬¬ ¿Y?

Yoh: hemos llegado

Horo: ¬¬ no me digas

Encargado del Campamento: ¡¡¡déjense de hablar y fórmense!

Todos: - asiendo lo que el tipo les decía –

Encargado del Campamento: bienvenidos al campamento de verano, me llamo Señor Frank, su encargado durante estos dos meses, no están aquí para aprender a asar malvaviscos en una fogata, sino que están aquí para aprender a sobrevivir por su propia cuenta en un mundo natural y sin tecnología

Hao: ¿¿entonces no puedo usar mi TV?

Sr. Frank: tú nombre hijo

Hao: Asakura Hao

Sr. Frank: Asakura, ¿sugiere que enchufemos su TV en un árbol?

Todos: jajaja

Hao: ¬¬ no

Sr. Frank: ¡¡¡pues entonces no preguntes estupideces Asakura!

Hao: ¬¬ bueno

Sr. Frank: para ti Señor

Hao: si se…señor

Sr. Frank: te tendré en mente Asakura, pareces ser uno de esos niños problemas

Horo: - riendo – el es el niño con problemas jajaja ¿entiende? Niño problemas jajaja niño con problemas jajja

Sr. Frank: dime tu nombre hijo

Horo: Horokeo Usui

Sr. Frank: ¡¡¡¿le he dicho que se burle de los compañeros Usui!

Horo: señor no señor

Sr. Frank: bien, entonces no lo haga y quédese callado

Horo: señor si señor

Sr. Frank: bien, como decía antes de estas dos interrupciones, no están aquí para asar malvaviscos, sino para sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de naturaleza y juegos de supervivencia, les aseguro, no será divertido para ustedes, pero me encantará verlos sufrir, ¡¡antes que nada me gustaría conocer sus nombres! Empezando por la muchacha de la esquina

Anna: ¿yo?

Sr. Frank: no, la madre Teresa, ¡¡por supuesto que usted! ¡¡Diga su nombre fuerte para que todos lo podamos escuchar!

Anna: Kyouyama Anna ¬¬

Sr. Frank: ¿¿de donde vienes Kyouyama?

Anna: del Monte Osore, nací ahí

Sr. Frank: interesante, muy interesante, el tipo con cara de volado que esta al lado de Kyouyama

Yoh: - mirando al Sr. Con cara de confusión –

Sr. Frank: si tu, ¡¡¡tu nombre!

Yoh : Asakura Yoh

Sr. Frank: ¿tienes algo que ver con el señor Hao Asakura ?

Yoh: soy su hermano gemelo

Sr. Frank: que interesante, ¡¡el enano del lado!

Manta: Oyamada Manta ¬¬

Sr. Frank: el chico verde

Lyserg: Lyserg Diethel

Sr. Frank: la Srta. Que esta al lado de Ainu

Pilika: Ainu Pilika, hermana de Horokeo mejor conocido como Horo Horo

Sr. Frank: la niña rosada

Tamao: Tamamura Tamao

Sr. Frank: el niño con un cono en la cabeza

Ren: ¬¬ no es un cono, es mi peinado y me llamo Tao Ren, chino de la dinastía Tao

Sr. Frank: bien, a todos los demás los conozco, así que, aré grupos para las cabañas, Asakura Yoh con Asakura Hao y Tao Ren, Kyouyama Anna con Ainu Pilika y Tamamura Tamao, Oyamada Manta con Usui Horokeo y Diethel Lyserg, estos grupos estarán en las cabañas 14, 15y 16 que están muy cerca, así que vivirán casi cerca, los otros grupos son….

Una vez terminado de decir los grupos, todos se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas el señor Frank les dio 30 minutos para ponerse cómodos

Yoh: - entrando a su cabaña con Ren y Hao – es muy amplio

Hao: - mirando por la ventana – y tiene una hermosa vista al baño de la cabaña de las chicas

Ren: es cierto – mirando-

Yoh: no sean pervertidos

Hao: como si tu no lo fueras hermanito

Yoh: yo no soy pervertido

Ren: si claro

Cabaña de las chicas

Anna: - entrando y yendo a su habitación que por cierto era una sola con tres camas de una plaza y media – este lugar apesta

Pilika: - dejando su bolso con los demás – no está tan mal

Anna: ¿¿bromeas?

Tamao: para mí está bien

Cabaña de Manta

Lyserg: oh que bien, ventanas

Manta: es normal que una casa tenga ventanas

Horo: espero que tenga baño – se va al baño –

En la cabaña de Yoh

Yoh: voy a ver como están las muchachas – se va –

En la cabaña de Anna (N/N: espero que no se paseen tanto por que o sino voy a tener que escribirlo)

Yoh: - entrando –

Anna: ¿¿Qué haces aquí?

Yoh: vine a ver como estaba todo por aquí

Anna: muy bien gracias

Yoh: ¿¿y Pilika?

Anna: bañándose

Yoh: ¿y Tamao?

Anna: fue a recoger flores o algo así

Yoh: ¿¿entonces estamos solitos?

Anna: no del todo - señalando la puerta del baño –

Yoh: bueno, digamos que Pilika no va a salir en mucho tiempo

Anna: es ese caso si

Yoh: o que bien – se acerca a Anna –

Anna: ¿¿Qué crees que haces?

Yoh: ejeje nada, solo intento besar a mi linda prometida – la toma y la besa apasionadamente -

Anna: - lo abraza fuertemente –

Yoh: - le besa el cuello y se sienta en el sillón con ella

Anna:- le desabrocha la camisa y lo besa –

Yoh: te amo Anita – la besa con más pasión que antes y comienza a pasar sus manos por sus encantos (N/N: estos dos me dan miedo )

Anna: yo también te amo – se sonroja y le desabrocha el pantalón a Yoh

Yoh: - sacándole la polera a Anna y besándole el cuello –

De repente se abre la puerta

Yoh: ¡¡¡ah!- cayéndose del sillón por el susto –

Anna: O O em… - poniéndose la polera

Yoh: Tamao…no es lo que piensas – intentando abrocharse los pantalones -

Tamao: - entrando en silencio y yéndose a su habitación- perdonen por la molestia – se encierra –

Anna: - poniéndose las manos en la cara – que bien

Yoh: bueno…estamos seguros de que nadie nos molestará, sigamos

Anna: ¿¿¡estas loco?

Yoh: si

Anna: olvídalo, ¿y quedar en vergüenza otra vez? No gracias

Yoh: esta bien, es ese caso me voy – se acerca y le da un beso –

Anna: - le toma la mano para que no se valla – esta bien quédate, pero no intentes hacer nada ¿¿entendido?

Yoh: - con cara de amurrado – esta bien – la abraza -

Después de esa media hora que les avía dado el Sr. Frank, todos estaban de vuelta en el lugar de encuentro

Sr. Frank: bien niños, lo primero que harán será su misión más fácil, que comienza con un juego que se llama pelea en lodo

Anna: ¡¡eso no!

Sr. Frank: ¿¿le pregunté si quería o no?

Anna: ¬¬

Sr. Frank: m…, jugarás de todas maneras

Anna: demonios

Sr. Frank: dos filas, una de hombres y otra de mujeres rápido

Todos se forman

Sr. Frank: bien, ahora, Sr. Asakura Yoh, como eres el primero escoges tu - pero, las reglas son yo lanzo el palo al lodo y dejo que se valla al fondo, luego ustedes entran y tienen que buscarlo, el que lo encuentra el otro tiene diez intentos para intentar quitárselo, el que falla pierde, Asakura escoge

Yoh: - haciéndose el de las chacras - ¿¿¿a quien escogeré? M…. a Anita

Anna: ¬¬ te odio – se acerca –

Sr. Frank: estas son las reglas, tienen que estar en este charco de lodo – señala un charco de lodo – y pelearse por el palito

Yoh: eso es fácil

Anna: es repugnante

Sr. Frank: - lanzando el condenado palo – cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, ¡¡tírense!

Yoh: - se lanza al lodo –

Anna: - con cara de asco hace lo mismo –

Yoh: - se mete muy feliz y comienza a buscar el palo –

Anna: - hace lo mismo pero ella no estaba feliz – ¡¡lo encontré!

Pilika: ¡¡vamos Anna!

Yoh: - se lanza arriba de Anna –

Horo: O O o woow esto es como ver una película porno en vivo

Anna: ¡¡quitate! ¡¡Sal de aquí pornográfico!

Yoh: no – le intenta quitar el palo pero falla –

Anna: ¡¡entonces come esto! – le lanza lodo en toda la cara –

Yoh: ¿¿a si? – le empieza a tirar lodo a Anna –

Anna: ¡¡ya detente! ¡¡¡Basta! – Le tira más lodo con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión, muy pequeña-

Yoh: -se tira encima de Anna y le quita el palo –

Anna: - le muerde la mano –

Yoh: ¡¡¡¡ahhh! – soltando el palo –

Ren: O O pero que salvaje

Yoh: TT-TT – se lanza otra vez arriva de Anna - ¡¡dame el palito Anna, se que no lo quieres!

Anna: ja, en tus sueños

Yoh: ejeje – se le lanza arriba a Anna y ella se cae – dame el palo

Anna: no

Yoh: dámelo

Anna: cállate – lo besa –

Yoh: - le corresponde el beso muy apasionadamente –

Sr. Frank: ¬¬ quedan 5 minutos y ustedes bazuqueándose

Todos: ohhhhhhhh

Yoh: - la abraza fuerte y la besa más apasionadamente –

Anna: - le da con el palo en la cabeza y sale del lodo – gané , estaba haciendo tiempo jaja

Yoh: demonios TT-TT

Sr. Frank: Kyouyama ganó, así que una de su grupo elige

Pilika: yo voy

Sr. Frank: ¿¿a quien escoges?

Pilika: a Tao

Ren: yo no quiero mancharme

Horo: no seas, no me digas que el señorito no quiere mancharse su ropa super cara y de gays de China

Ren: ¡¡¡te matare si te vuelves a burlar de mi ropa, es más bonita que la tuya!

Horo: ¿¿¡¡quieres pelear?

Sr. Frank: de acuerdo basta - lanza el palo y se hunde – cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, ¡¡¡láncense!

Ren: - se lanza al lodo –

Pilika: - hace lo mismo –

Ren: - comienza a buscar por todas partes el palo lanzándole lodo a Pilika –

Pilika: ¡¡¡que te crees Tao! – toma mucho lodo y se lo abenta en la boca –

Ren: – se lo tiene que tragar por que le cayó justo en la garganta – maldición – empieza a toser - ¡¡lo encontré!

Pilika: ven aquí con ese palo – le trata de quitar el palo - ¡¡dámelo!

Ren: ni en tus mejores sueños – empieza a correr por todo el charco seguido de Pilika –

Pilika: ¡¡¡¡ven aquí! – le lanza lodo –

Ren: ¡¡no me tires esa cosa!

Pilika – pensando – a usar los métodos de la mano – hablando - ¿¿a no? – le muerde la mano –

Ren: - soltando el palo - ¡¡¡¡ahhhh!

Pilika: - sacando el palo - ¡¡si!

Anna: eso lo aprendió de mí – limpiándose un poco el lodo que tenía y tirándole los restos a Yoh –

Yoh: ¬¬

Pilika: ¡¡lo tengo lo tengo!

Ren: no por mucho – se lanza donde estaba Pilika, pero ella se corre y hace que Ren se caiga de boca abierta encima e todo el lodo – ¡¡puaj! ¡¡Maldición!

Pilika: - riendo – eres un perdedor

Sr. Frank: les quedan 5 minutos, es tu última oportunidad Tao

Ren: - en un movimiento rápido se acerca a Pilika y la aprisiona con los brazos para quitarle el palo –

Pilika: - sonrojándose - ¡¡sal de encima! ¡¡¡Deja de abrasarme!

Ren: entonces dame el palo – con una mano la abraza y con la otra intenta quitarle el palo –

Horo: ¬¬ oye, no intentes nada con mi hermana ¿¿esta bien?

Ren: quédate callado

Pilika: ¡¡sal de mí! – Hace fuerza y logra salir de los brazos de Ren - gané

Sr. Frank: en efecto, ¡¡mujeres, dos, hombres, cero!

Horo: demonios

Sr. Frank: ahora, como las mujeres ya han escogido dos veces, les toca a los hombres, ¡¡¡señor Horo Horo!

Horo: ¡¡presente mi presidente!

Sr. Frank: le toca

Horo: en ese caso escojo a Tamao

Media hora después, una vez las mujeres destrozaron a los hombres con el jueguito, hicieron una serie de juegos más, y en todo este tiempo, no se avían podido ir a cambiar ropa ni bañarse.Ya se avía echo de noche, todos volvieron a sus respectivas cabañas para dormir y limpiarse un poco

Cabaña de Anna

Anna: - entrando – debo ir a bañarme

Pilika: yo voy primero

Tamao: yo lo necesito más

Anna: ustedes están locas si quieren que espere

Pilika: miren – saca un dado de su bolso – la que saque el numero más alto, se baña primero, y así – le pasa el dado a Anna – empieza

Anna: - lanza el dado - ¡¡mierda uno!

Pilika: - tomando el dado y entregándoselo a Tamao – te toca

Tamao: - lanzando el dado – cuatro

Pilika: - tomando el dado y lanzándolo - ¡¡si seis!

Anna: demonios ¬¬

Pilika: en ese caso voy primero – se mete al baño –

Anna: - voy a ver TV

Tamao: pero va a dejar todo el sillón sucio

Anna: esta bien, en ese caso supongo que me quedaré en el piso

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de Yoh

Ren: ¡¡¡¡¡no yo iré al baño primero maldita cucaracha!

Hao: ¡¡¡a quien le llamas cucaracha diminuto!

Ren: ¡¡¡a la única cucaracha que vez aquí!

Hao: ¡¡¿¿¡¡¡a ti!

Ren: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡me refiero a ti!

Yoh: hagamos calma amigos

Ren y Hao: - se miran con odio –

Yoh: esta bien, que primero entre Hao, luego Ren, y al último yo

Hao: esta bien

Ren: ¡¡¡oye no es justo, además Yoh debería entrar primero! ¡¡¡Yo luego!

Hao: ¬¬ maldición está bien

Yoh: no se preocupen, báñate tu primero Hao, yo me voy a la cabaña de Anna – se va –

Ren: ¡¡¡que, yo me baño primero!

Hao: ¡¡¡yo!

En la cabaña de Anna

Tamao: ¿¿Qué fue eso?

Anna: - acercándose - ¿¿Qué cosa?

Tamao: escuche un ruido

Anna: no debe ser nada, por el momento me voy a la pieza – se va y cierra la puerta con llave –

En la pieza de Anna estaba ella escuchando su CD de Ringo Urami-Uta cuando de repente siente un golpeteo en la ventana – ¿¿m..? – se acerca a la ventana y ve la escena más ridícula de su vida: a Yoh golpeando la ventana con cara de penosidad lleno de lodo, por su culpa claro, y con una flor en la boca, pero para ella era penoso y decidió abrirle la ventana - ¿¿¿Qué quieres?

Yoh: - entrando – a ti – le da la flor – una flor para la más bella flor

Anna:- la toma - ¬¬ vete

Yoh: no seas mala, de camino aquí vi un horroroso murciélago

Anna: ah – sentándose en la cama – em…gracias – deja la flor en la mesa -

Yoh: - sentándose también - ¿¿puedo cerrar la puerta?

Anna: ya está cerrada

Yoh: ¿¿con llave?

Anna: ¿¿Por qué quieres saber pervertido?

Yoh: para asegurarme que esta vez nadie nos moleste

Anna: pues en ese caso esta cerrada con llave, pero tal vez no quiero estar con tigo

Yoh: - acercándose y besándola - ¿¿segura?

Anna: no se, tienes que convencerme

Yoh: bueno – se acerca lentamente a ella y le empieza a besar el cuello –

Anna: con eso no consigues ni que te preste mi sostén ¬¬

Yoh: eso ya lo veremos – la recuesta sobre la cama y la besa más apasionadamente y se quita la polera – (N/N: O O ¿¿Por qué Yoh quiere que Anna le preste su sostén?)

Anna: m…por ahí va

Yoh: - sonriendo y pasando sus manos por su cara, espalda hasta llegar a sus encantos (N/N: no se preocupen, que esto ya va a acabar, por cierto, va a ver una pequeña sorpresa graciosa)

Anna: esta bien quédate – lo besa –

Yoh: sabía que lo lograría – le quita la polera y le desabrocha el pantalón - ¿¿segura que quieres hacerlo?

Anna: ¿¿tú me amas?

Yoh: te amo

Anna: pues yo también te amo, y estoy segura que resultará bien, aun que….si, acepto que me da un poco de…..miedo por decirlo así

Yoh: no tengas miedo, si estas segura y me amas lo suficiente como para pasar este rato con migo, no te arrepentirás

Anna: pero…me puede doler

Yoh: no te preocupes que tengo "manos" de ángel (N/N: si entendieron el "manos" por favor, son solo comentarios extras)

Anna: - se ríe por el comentario – en ese caso…continúa – lo abraza – pero intenta ser suave

Yoh: como siempre, recuerda que te amo, te amo demasiado y realmente quiero hacer esto con tigo, no solo por que…bueno tu sabes…si no por que realmente te amo mucho, y nunca avía tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo

Anna: pues es lo que yo siento, pero ahora sigue ¿quieres?

Yoh: por mí… – mirada maliciosa – esta bien – la besa dulcemente y comienza a bajar los besos hasta el cuello –

Anna: - riendo – me haces cosquillas

Yoh: pues más cosquillas te voy a hacer – sigue su "camino" hasta llegar a su objetivo (N/N: espero que sepan cual es su objetivo (¬¬...Pensándolo…¿¿Cuál es O.o)

Anna: - riendo por las "cosquillas" que le hacía Yoh –

Yoh: ejeje

De repente se escucha que Pilika toca la puerta por fuera

Pilika: - desde afuera - ¡¡Anna abre la puerta!

Anna: - alterada tira a Yoh lejos de ella y se para - ¡¡¡un momento espera!

Yoh: - sobandose la cabeza y parándose – p…pero Anna

Anna: nada, tienes que salir – empuja a Yoh hacia la ventana –

Yoh: - mirando la ventana – ahh no, olvídalo

Anna: solo sal de aquí – lo empuja por la ventana y la cierra –

Yoh: ¡¡¡¡¡ahhhh!

Anna: shhh

Pilika: ¿todo esta bien aya adentro?

Anna: - cerrando la cortina, ordenándose un poco y yendo hacia la puerta – todo esta bien – abre la puerta – es que tenía unos problemillas con la…-miras la ventana - …ventana

Pilika: - entrando - ¬¬ ¿segura?

Anna: si…es que no se podía cerrar – sonriendo falsamente – pero no querrás seguir discutiendo con migo, ve a vestirte no te detengo – se va muy sonrojada y pone la cara en un cojin del sillón - ¡¡¡¡mierda!

Tamao: ¿¿pasa algo señorita Anna?

Anna: - tirando el cojín lejos de su vista – nada

Tamao: ¿¿entonces por que tiene esa cara?

Anna: solo tuve un mal día ¿¿contenta? ¿¿Y que haces aquí? Deberías estar bañándote

Tamao: a eso voy – se va –

Anna: m…

En la cabala de Hao

Hao: - subiendo por la ventana – demonios, desde aquí no se ve nada asta el baño de las mujeres

Ren: no puedes ser más idiota ¬¬

Hao: - sonriendo - ¡¡¡¡mira Pilikia esta entrando al baño!

Ren: ¡¡ ¿Dónde! – Va corriendo hacia la ventana - ¬¬ mentiroso

Hao: ves que si quieres ver mujeres desnudas

Ren: - nervioso – solo…me deje llevar por la impresión del momento – sentándose en el sillón –

Hao: m…

De repente Hao nota que los arbustos se empiezan a mover lentamente, y se acerca más a la ventana para ver mejor, cuando de repente una figura salta desde los matorrales

¿: ¡¡¡¡¡Hola!

Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – echándose para atrás y cayendo al piso –

Ren: ¬¬ ¿no sería más fácil entrar por la puerta e Yoh?

Yoh: - entrando y riéndose a carcajadas – jajaja lo jajaja siento Hao jajaja es que jajajaja no lo pude resistir jajjajaj

Hao: - sobándose la cabeza y levantándose con odio en la mirada - ¡¡eres un estupido!

Yoh: ¿¿y por que no se han bañado?

Ren: te estábamos esperando, tú decidirás quien se baña primero – los dos se ponen en sus mejores poses y salen luces de colores por todas partes –

Yoh: O O hicieron todo esto para modelar como gays

Hao: escoge, al hermoso, inigualable, bien formado, musculoso y wachón Hao Asakura o la wea amorfa, rara, estupida, flácida y mal formado osea Ren Tao

Ren: ¡¡oye! ¡¡aquí el único mal formado eres tu!

Yoh y Hao: ¡¡oye!

Ren: esta bien, escoge

Yoh: m…. – cierra los ojos- de pim marín de dipingüen pégale pégale que ella fue, yo no fui fue Tete, pégale pégale que ella fue….pero Tete le dijo a su mamá que el no había sido por que el que había sido fue…fue…fue……su abuelita

Ren y Hao: - lanzándole todo tipo de cosas en la cabeza - ¡¡eres un estupido, nos haces perder el tiempo escoge ya!

Yoh: TT-TT ta bien, escojo a Ren

Hao: mal hermano

Ren: gracias – se va al baño –

Hao: - sentándose en el sillón – y dime hermanito….

Yoh: ¿¿Qué? – Sentándose cerca de Hao –

Hao: ¿¿te tiraste a Anna?

Yoh: no te comprendo

Hao: quiero decir si es que hicieron el bum bum bum de mi corazón

Yoh: ¿¿Qué tiene que ver tu corazón con Anna? O.O

Hao: ¬¬ me refiero a si tubieron desendencia

Yoh: ¿¿la de chocolate o la de fresa?

Hao: - poniéndose una mano en la cara – no galleta, desendencia

Yoh: ¿¿Qué es desendencia?

Hao: hijos

Yoh: ¿¿bien y tu?

Hao: no…no, me refiero a la acción de querer tener un hijo

Yoh: me confundes, habla claro

Hao: ¡¡me refiero a que si tubieron relaciones tarado!

Yoh: ahh…en ese caso, solo tenías que explicarte mejor, estuvimos a puntito, pero llegó Pilika y me tiró por la ventana

Hao: O O ¿Pilika hiso eso?

Yoh: no, Anna

Hao: estaba a punto de decir eso

Yoh: de todas formas me echó TT-TT

Hao: algún día hermanito, algún día, solo tienes que esperar, no tienes que parecer un arrastrado

Yoh: O. O ¿¿no que eso era para las mujeres?

Hao: si, pero es casi lo mismo

Yoh: m…esta bien

Al otro día en el lugar de encuentro

Sr. Frank: ¡¡buenos días jóvenes!

Todos: buenos días Sr. Frank

Sr. Frank: bien, comenzaremos el día con…-saca una carpeta – la lista – empieza a leer – Asakura Yoh

Yoh: presente

Sr. Frank: Asakura Hao

Hao: presente

Sr. Frank: Kyouyama Anna

Anna: presente

Sr. Frank: Ainu Horo Horo

Horo: presente

Sr. Frank: Diethel Lyserg

Lyserg: precente

Sr. Frank: Ainu Pilika

Pilika: precente

Sr. Frank: Tao Ren

Ren: presente

Sr. Frank: Oyamada Manta

Manta: presente

Sr. Frank: ¿¿Dónde? – caminando y escuchando un sonido de dolor -

Manta: debajo de su pie ¬¬

Sr. Frank: o perdón, Tamamura Tamao

Tamao: presente

Sr. Frank: Amorfo Sidad

Amorfo: presente

Sr. Frank: todos los demás

Todos los demás: presentes

Sr. Fank: bien, hoy tendrán un chequeo que los preparará para el campamento afuera de las cabañas que se realizará este fin de semana, así que tienen cuatro días de preparación, esta es la actividad más importante de todo el campamento, el que aprueba, gana un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a Alemania

Anna: ¬¬ ¿y para que demonios nos quieren enviar a Alemania?

Sr. Frank: por que no teníamos dinero para nada más, así que será Alemania, ahora, con sus respectivos compañeros de cabaña, armen una carpa, comiencen ahora, los materiales están adentro de ese cuarto – señala un cuarto de madera –

Yoh: ¿¿Cómo apareció?

Horo: estoy seguro de que eso no estaba ahí (N/N: wuajajaa Horo: ¿¿Por qué te gusta confundirme, Naru: O.O ¿¿Cómo carajo entraste a mis Nota Naru, Horo: ¿¿Qué es Nota Naru, Naru: mis anotaciones, tarado, se supone que no puedes entrar aquí, este es un lugar prestigiado por mi y solo por mi , Kohami: ¬¬ te olvidas de alguien , Naru: ah si, gracias Kohami, de mi perro por supuesto , Kohami: ¬¬ Naru: solo bromeaba, de mi espíritu Kohami , Horo: ¿¿y como entre aquí, Naru: no se explícamelo tu , Horo: TT-TT no se, ¿tienes tamales, Naru: ni enferma, Horo: - poniendo cara de asesino - ¿¡¡que dijiste, Naru: U esta bien…relájate, respira, em… será mejor que te vallas, la gente debe querer volver al fic sabes, Horo: ¿¿Qué es un fic? Naru: luego te explico, Horo: bueno, pero de ahí me tres unos tamales ¿bueno, Naru: ¬¬ esta bien , Kohami: ya estuvo, ambos, fuera , Naru: ¿¿Por qué yo, esto es Nota Naru, no Nota Kohami ni Nota Horo, los que se tienen que ir aquí son ustedes , Kohami : ¬¬ , Horo: TT-TT me están echando , Naru: si - lo agarra y lo lanza de nuevo al fic – pan comido , Kohami: ¬¬ , Naru: ¿¿Por qué me miras así, yo solo quiero obtener mi tranquilidad , Kohami: tranquilidad vas a tener después que quedes inconsciente por todos los golpes que te voy a dar si no continuas , Naru: O O ta bien…volvamos )

Sr. Frank: em…- nervioso – es que…solo a estado aquí siempre

Anna: ¬¬ si claro

Sr. Frank: - susurrándole a Anna – te doy diez jenes si me ayudas chica – extendiéndole dinero para callado –

Anna: - tomando el dinero – vale, ¡que acaso no se han dado cuenta bola de burros, esto ha estado siempre aquí (N/N: jajaja bola de burros, eso esta padre) ¡¡son unos tarados!

Yoh: m….esta bien, te creeré

Pilika: bien, volvamos a la misión, Anna, Tamao, a buscar la carpa

………………………………..Continuará……………………………………………

………………………………¿Continuará?………………………………………...

ººººNotas Autoraºººº

Naru: bien, esto fue todo el primer capitulo, luego subo más, si me mandan Reviews muchos Reviews ejeje, y espero que les allá gustado primero que nada, que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ejejeje si, ya se que estuvo raro, pero da igual, luego van a ver más cosas así como geniales

Kohami: ¬¬ explícate chica lista

Naru: te apuesto a que no sabes mi debilidad

Kohami: - sacando un vaso de agua - ¬¬ aquí

Naru: ¡¡¡¡¡aleja esa cosa de miii! – se esconde debajo de una mesa –

Kohami: ¿no sabía?

Naru: TT-TT ta bien, ahora tengo que irme, la chica esta tiene que irse a leer el libro de Mi Planta Naranja-Lima, es una ñoñería, pero da igual, mañana es la prueba, h un saludo especial a mis amigas:

Hikaru Uchiha

Sanku Takahashi

Shiory Emina

Annamy

Gracias a ustedes por apoyarme en todo, las quiero chauuu.


	2. Chapter 2

Campamento de Verano

Por: Naru Asakura, alias la incoherente y su espíritu acompañante la malvada Kohami, quien la quiere matar por comerse sus chocolates en forma de cuchillos.

Naru: hola y bienvenidos a esta segunda parte de CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO con migo por supuesto y Kohami, la malvada asesina con una sola pierna

Kohami:¡¡¡no tengo una sola pierna idiota!

Naru: TT-TT ya pero no me insultes…por que yo soy muy sensible, volviendo al tema, agradezco a las personas que me escribieron Reviews, les agradezco por que TT-TT nunca me avían dicho nada así….

Kohami: ¬¬ déjate de llorar y termina

Naru: ¬¬….volviendo….gracias, por que gracias a ustedes estoy siguiendo, ah y….TT-TT no quiero morir….accidentalmente seguí….¡¡¡soy muy joven y hermosa para morir accidentalmente! Y más encima accidentalmente…le tengo miedo a los accidentes….¡¡mamá! ¡¡Ayúdame mamá! ¡¡Una loca loca me quiere matar…accidentalmente!

Kohami: ¡¡enserio…morirás accidentalmente si es que no dejas de llorar!

Naru: ta bien….dejare de llorar, gracias a tus y ustedes, por abrirme los ojos y decirme si el camino iba iluminado u oscuro, yo pensaba que mi fic era un asco de fic y vamos a fic hablando de fics…y si soy Shilena y a musha honra shihiiwua ejeje al fic:

Campamento de verano

Anna: - tomando el dinero – vale, ¡que acaso no se han dado cuenta bola de burros, esto a estado siempre aquí (N/N: jajaja bola de burros, eso esta padre) ¡¡son unos tarados!

Yoh: m….esta bien, te creeré

Pilika: bien, volvamos a la misión, Anna, Tamao, a buscar la obvio que continúa pues…si no fuera así... ¿Como coño podría estar haciendo la segunda maldita parte?..Bueno…el fic)

Tamao: esta…bien

Anna: ¿¿quieres moverte Tamao? No tengo todo tu día

Tamao: -. Corriendo – si

Anna: siempre funciona

Pilika: ¬¬

Yoh: bien muchachos…..¿¿muchachos?...¡¡¡muchachos!¿¿Qué hacen!

Hao: - dejando de apretujarle el cuello a Ren – solo estamos jugando

Ren: - dejando de amordazar a Hao – si…jugando – lo golpea otra vez y Hao cae inconsciente al piso –

Yoh: - yendo hacia Hao - ¡¡Hermanito!...o no, mataste al viejo Yenquins (N/N: ejeje)

Todos: - ponen cara de confusión –

Anna: - llegando – oigan necesito un hombre que me ayude a bajar a Manta del árbol, es que sin querer lo pateé y ahora está……en el árbol

Manta: - desde arriba - ¿¿¡¡sin querer?

Anna: bueno…casi sin querer

Yoh: si Hao no estuviera medio muerto, te ayudaría no solo a bajar a Manta del árbol – pone cara maliciosa-

Anna: ¡¡¡que te sucede idiota! ¡¡¡Deja de molestar, no es hora! – Lo golpea y también queda inconsciente – oh no

Ren: - tengo que ir a buscar la carpa, no tengo tiempo de bajar enanos estupidos de los árboles – se va –

Lyserg: yo debo ir a buscar la carpa – se va –

Horo: yo también – se va –

Sr.Frank: yo….debo irme – se va –

Anna: ¡¡¡un minuto no me dejen sola con estos tipos medio muertos!

Tamao: yo estoy aquí señorita

Anna: ¬¬ o que alivio

Tamao: - baja la cabeza –

Pilika: Anna no seas así

Anna: ¿¿Qué quieres? ¿¿Qué les diga a estos dos que si no se levantan me quito el sostén?

Yoh y Hao: - parándose como por arte de magia - ¡¡si, si Anit….

Anna: - furiosisisima - ¡¡¡así que se hicieron todo este tiempo!

Hao: em…no

Yoh: para nada

Anna: bien, el par de……mensos, vallan a bajar a Manta de aquel árbol (N/N: mensos por no decir otra cosa jaja)

Hao: tú dijiste que te ibas a quitar el sostén

Yoh: si, no seas así Anita

Horo: - llegando - ¿¿Quién se va a quitar el sostén?

Hao: Anna

Horo:huuuy sostén – decía mientras su nariz sangraba -

Lyserg: - llegando - ¿escuché sostén?

Anna: ¬¬

Ren: - llegando – em…¿¿decían?

Todos: ¿¿Tao?

Anna: largo bola de pervertidos

Hao: pero Anita, si no te quitas el sostén…..quedarás con……con…..un un daño permanente en tu hermosa cara

Todos: - ponen cara de confusión –

Hao: - susurrando – callados…fue lo único que se me ocurrió – en su tono normal – si quieres yo te ayudo – acercándose -

Anna: te lo advierto Asakura…si me tocas el del daño permanente en la cara serás tu

Yoh: ¡¿oye que le haces a mi prometida pedazo de pervertido! – tomando en brazos a Anna –

Anna: ¡¡oye suéltame! ¿¿Qué te crees? ¡¡Déjame!

Hao: nada, volvamos al trabajo...Pero…estaré esperando lo del sostén Anna – se va con todos los pervertidos atrás –

Anna: - se baja - ¡¡estupido! – le larga su buena cachetada – para que aprendas que con Anna Kyouyama no se juega

Manta: - moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado – uno dos, viene por ti…tres cuatro se acerca a ti…cinco y seis Mary Gaby ya...o lo siento…Freddy Cruger ya…siete y ocho los matará, nueve y diez mundo de los sueños once y doce ya los encontró

Yoh: ¡¡¡¡o no a Manta le dio Freddy Crugeritis aguda con un poco de Pelvis Presley!

Anna: uno…está aburrido por TU culpa, dos esa enfermedad no existe, y tres…¡¡¡es Evlis no Pelvis burro!

Manta: y con M de mucho

Anna: ¡¡cállate estupido enano cabezón! – Le lanza una piedra – en primer lugar todo esto es culpa tuya, aparte, yo soy la única con derecho de insultar, golpear, amordazar, torturar y cosas así a Yoh, soy la única que tiene ese derecho y…...si no se sube ya al árbol, le aré todas esas cosas

Manta: ¿¿mi culpa?

Yoh: - se sube al árbol rápido y baja a Manta de una vez –

Manta: gracias

Pilika: O O….Bien, es hora de hacer la carpa, ya pues Anna (N/N: mi continuación…mi continuación, Kohami: ¬¬ a que se debe la interrupción genia, Naru: ¬¬ a nada, solo quería cantarle al mundo, Kohami: pero que desvergonzada Naru: calla boca)

Yoh: - susurrando – en realidad solo lo hice por que Anna me iba a matar

Anna: adiós – se va con Pilika y Tamao a buscar la carpa –

Una vez ya todos tenían sus carpas armadas y había pasado su buen tiempo desarmándola y ordenando cosas del supuesto armario mágico, que así le avía puesto Horo, el Sr. Frank les avía dicho que tenía un aviso importante que hacerles

Sr. Frank: bien niños, niñas, especimenes extraños y Horo Horo

Horo: ¡¡oiga!

Sr. Frank: tengo un aviso importante que hacer (N/N: ¬¬ no me digas) se irán mañana de campamento al bosque, y ahora aré los grupos de supervivencia mixtos…empecemos por el grupo número uno: Asakura Yoh, Asakura Hao, Tao Ren, Ainu Horo Horo, Diethel Lyserg, Oyamada manta, Kyouyama Anna, Ainu Pilika y Tamamura Tamao, los que tengan algún problema que levante la mano

Anna: - levantando la mano –

Sr. Frank: obvio… ¿si?

Anna: yo tengo problema con esto, ¡¡como se atreve a ponerme con hombres tan tarúpidos y pervertidos!

Sr. Frank: es lo que hay,…ahora usted y su linda carita de muñeca de porcelana gruñona vallan a prepararse por que se van mañana

Anna: - enojada - ¡¡ ¿Qué dijo!

Yoh: yo nunca hubiera dicho eso

Sr. Frank: em….nada

Anna: ¡¡¡pues verá usted lo que es dolor!

Después de haber golpeado al Sr. Frank, Anna y los demás se fueron a preparar sus cosas para el campamento de supervivencia

En la cabaña de Pilika, Anna y Tamao

Anna: - entrando – se lo merecía Pilika

Pilika: si, pero para dejarlo así tiene que haberte dicho mucho más que eso

Anna: yo hice lo que me pareció correcto

Tamao: y... es hora de arreglar las cosas

Pilika: por fin hablas

Anna: ya es hora si, tienes razón – todas se van a arreglar las cosas –

En la cabaña de Yoh, Ren y Hao

Yoh: hay que ordenar

Ren: obvio chico listo

Hao: idiota

Ren: ¿¿¡que te pasa esquizofrénico?

Hao: ¿¿¡a quien le dices esquizofrénico?

Ren: ¡¡a ti, a quien más!

En la cabaña de Lyserg, Horo y Manta

Horo: ¡¡Manta! – caminando y escuchando un sonido de horror –

Manta: ¬¬ debajo de tu pie

Horo: ups – levantando el pie – creo que deberíamos empezar a arreglar un par de cosas

Lyserg: ¿¿te parece?

Manta: eso dolió

Lyserg: m… ponte unos zancos

Manta: ¬¬

Al otro día una vez que ya todos tenían sus cosas listas para partir, se fueron al lugar donde siempre tenían que ir para encontrarse con el Sr. Frank, o Frankestein como le decía Horo.

Anna: - caminando con su bolso – demonios, creo que no puedo llevar esto sola

Yoh: - le toma el bolso – buenos días

Anna: buenos días

Yoh: ¿¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

Anna: bien

Pilika: - llegando – vamos chicos, tenemos que reportarnos

Sr.Frank: bien niños, les diré, tienen una semana contada, si se demoran, yo no los iré a buscar, así que ya están advertidos

Anna: patán

Sr. Frank: ¬¬ pueden irse, y por favor señorita Kyouyama, no regrese ni usted ni Horo Horo, gracias

Anna: ¡lo mataré!

Hao: ya vamonos Anna

Lyserg: estoy listo

Manta: yo también

Horo: yo desde ase como media hora

Yoh: bien, ¿¿todo bien Tamao?

Tamao: - sonrojándose – em…si Yoh Dono, to…todo bien

Yoh: ¿¿Yoh Dono? No tienes que llamarme así Tamao, ya sabes que ambos somos como hermanos, puedes decirme Yoh

Tamao: - bajando la cabeza – si Yoh Do….Yoh

Anna: bien ya vámonos (N/N: dijo la rubia un tanto celosa jajja, Anna: ¡¡ ¿Cómo que celosa! Naru: otra que se mete en mis Notas Naru, Anna: morirás, Naru: ¡mira un tipo matando a otro aya en la esquina, Anna: ¬¬ no tengo tiempo, debo irme – se va – Naru: - suspirando de alivio- huy que bueno )

Hao: si vámonos hazle caso a la rubia celosa

Anna: ¡¡como que celosa!

Hao: ups

Yoh: ejej

Manta: que suerte Yoh se pelean por ti (N/N: yo me quedo con Haito bonito)

Tamao: - bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos –

Anna:- golpeando a Hao – bien vámonos – se va con Pilika, Ren y la pelotera de estupidos atrás –

Después de horas de caminata, se decidieron en poner las carpas a orillas de un río, Ren y Horo se encargaban de poner las carpas, Manta y Lyserg de pescar, Pilika y Tamao de poner la mesa (N/N: una mesita de camping ¬¬) a Hao lo pusieron a cargo de hacer redes para peces e Yoh y Anna fueron a buscar leña para hacer la fogata para tener con que cocinar lo que Lyserg y Manta pescaran por que si no pescaban se los comerían a ellos.

Anna: yo veo donde está y tú la recoges

Yoh: esto es trabajo de los dos Anita

Anna: demonios

Yoh: velo por el lado amable, es un lindo día, los pájaros cantan, Horo Horo y Ren no están peleando y lo más importante, estoy con la persona que más amo en el mundo recogiendo leña para hacer fueguito

Anna: - sonrojándose (N/N: si sonrojándose) -

Yoh: mira te pusiste roja

Anna: - poniéndose el pelo en la cara para que no se le notara – no es verdad

Yoh: - dejando los palos a un lado y poniéndole el pelo detrás de la oreja – te ves muy linda sonrojada

Anna: déjame Asakura

Yoh: ijijijiji, pero es verdad, oye te…. As dado cuenta de que….estamos solitos

Anna: ¿¿Y que?

Yoh: que podemos continuar lo de la otra noche

Anna: no seas fresco Asakura

Yoh: oh vamos

Anna: - soltando los palos y abrazando a Yoh – cierra el pico

Yoh: bueno – la besa y se recuesta en el piso con Anna por debajo (N/N: O O)

Anna: no te aproveches

Yoh: ejeje

Anna: te amo

Yoh: yo también te amo Anita – se quita la polera –

Anna: ¿¿Por qué siento que el entrenamiento ha dado frutos?

Yoh: ejeje

Anna: oye es verdad mírate, no me avía fijado

Yoh: gracias a ti, pero no importa, volvamos a lo nuestro –la vuelve a besar –

Anna: - lo corresponde y se quita ejem la polera –

Yoh: hace tiempo que no veía un par tan lindo

Anna: - sonrojándose con el comentario –

Yoh: que linda eres – la besa de nuevo

Anna: - recorre el cuerpo casi desnudo de Yoh y…..

Dos horas después

Pilika: todos han vuelto excepto Yoh y Anna, espero que no les haya pasado nada

Horo: nada más que un sobrinito para ti

Pilika: ¬¬ hermano

Tamao: si quieren los voy a buscar

Hao: tranquila Tamao, Yoh está en buenas manos

Tamao: - bajando la cabeza –

Pilika: mejor voy yo – se va – ¡¡Yoh, Anna!

Donde Yoh y Anna

Yoh: - "parando la acción" - ¿¿oíste algo?

Anna: m… creo que era Pilika

Yoh: demonios, ¿¿Cuánto hemos estado aquí?

Anna: - mirando el reloj de Yoh – casi dos horas, pero que va, da igual que nos encuentren, ahora ¿¿quieres seguir?

Yoh: - mirando con cara maliciosa – ejejeje

Cinco minutos después

Pilika: ¡¡Yoh, Anna! – en eso se escuchan risas –

Yoh: - llegando algo sudado con la ropa a medio poner con una Anna, casi en las mismas condiciones, abrazada de él, riendo, ambos, a carcajada suelta, con los zapatos y polera en mano y con palos –

Pilika: O O

Anna: ups

Yoh: nos encontraron

Anna: cállate, lo único que quiero ahora es dormir, así que lleguemos rápido

Pilika: ¡¡¿Dónde estaban par de insubordinados!

Yoh: recogiendo leña

Pilika: ¬¬

Anna: no es algo que te incumba jaja

Yoh: jeje

Pilika: O O ¿¿Anna te estas riendo?

Anna: ¿¿Qué, no puedo?

Pilika: em… mejor volvamos al campamento, ya esta oscureciendo

Yoh: vale

Una vez en el campamento, todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando llegó Pilika con Yoh y Anna, Tamao casi se nos muere (N/N: bien) y Lyserg se desmayó, a Hao le salió mucha sangre de narices (N/n: recordemos que ambos estaban sin polera) y Ren se fue de espaldas

Anna: - entrando a su carpa –

Yoh: - poniéndose la polera y arreglándose un poco - ¿¿Qué me miran?

Horo: O O eres un caliente

Yoh: ¿Por qué?

Caída general

Yoh: ¿¿Qué?

Hao: digamos que solo tuvo un arrebato ¬¬

Pilika: bien, como ya oscureció, digo que comamos y contemos historias de terror junto a la fogata

Todos: sii

Anna: - llegando un poco más arreglada – esta bien ¬¬

Yoh: mi Anita - abrazando a Anna –

Todos: O O

Anna: deja algo para el postre

Yoh: huuuy postre, me encanta el postre

Todos: O O

Anna: una banana para mi y veamos ¿¿Qué te gusta?

Yoh: me gustaría un par de naranjas

Todos: O O

Anna: bueno

Todos: O O

Pilika: dejen de mandarse códigos calientes y siéntense en la mesa que se enfría

Horo: ¿¿Qué hay?

Pilika: pescado… tonto ¬¬

Horo: no me digas que…

Lyserg: ¿¿Qué?

Horo: ¡¡el amigo Florincito!

Anna: ¿¿Quién mierda es el amigo Florincito?

Pilika: oh no

Horo: no quiero comerme al amigo – llorando – no por favor

Pilika: déjenme explicarles

ººººFlash Backºººº

Lyserg: ¡¡pesqué algo!

Manta: ¿¿un resfriado? – estornudando –

Lyserg: no se, ¿¿pez te llamas resfriado? – levantando el pez con la mano –

Manta: ¡¡pero si es un pescado!

Todos: - llegando-

Horo: - tomando el pez entre sus aletas (N/N: siempre quise decir eso) – oh es un hermoso pez, le pondré Florincito y serás mi Florincito

Hao: oh un pez

Horo: - mordiendo a Hao en la mano - ¡¡no toques a mi pez!

Hao: ¡¡ahh bruto! ¡¡¡Oh no me contagiaré de rabia! ¡¡Ayuda me desangro ahhh!

Pilika: pero ni te rasguñó

Hao: ¡¡ahhhh!

Horo: para que aprendas

Lyserg: malo Squishi, malo – golpeando en la cabeza a Horo –

Horo: tonto, ahora yo y mi pez iremos a jugar, vamos a jugar al tesito – de repente todo se vuelve floreadito y lleno de colores rosas y unicornios y flores, y en eso aparece Horo con un vestido de Manta y a su pez también con un vestido – ejeej ¿¿quiere más té señor Florincito?

Ren: O O gordo afeminado

Pilika: - abrazando a Ren – oh no mi hermano es gay – llorando y apretando más a Ren –

Ren: O/O

Horo: - sirviendo té en una tacita de cartón – tome – le muestra la taza al pez - ¿¿Qué pasa?

Pez: - mira con cara raras y después se muere –

Horo: ¡¡oh no, no se muera por favor! ¡¡¡Noooooooooo! – Todo vuelve a ser como antes y Horo se quita el vestido y se pone su ropa normal, pero todo esto es un abrir y cerrar de ojos - ¡¡¡¡no te mueras amigo Florincito!

Hao: lo siento Horo Horo, el pez murió – saboreándose – y ahora podemos comérnoslo

Horo: - llorando aún más - ¡¡¡no sean salvajes! ¡¡¡Caníbales!

Pilika: hay por Dios hermano, has comido pez en otras ocasiones

Horo: - llorando con el pez en las aletas (N/N: no lo pude resistir TT-TT) - pero es que este pez es especial para mi, fue mi primer amigo acuático – llorando –

Ren: ¡¡que va si solo es un estúpido pez!

Horo: - baja la cabeza y en eso se le cae la típica cintita esa y se le va el pelo a la cara - ¡¡que dijiste!

Ren: O O

Horo: - tomando un cuchillo- ¡te arrepentirás! ¡¡¡Seven segundos, seven segundos! (N/N: ¿no que eran seven days? O O)

Lyserg: ¡¡oh no a Horo le dio el Samara itis aguda con complejo de Sasuke Uchiha! (N/N/// si el mismo wuachón de siempre del clan Uchiha)

Pilika: - golpeando a Horo - ¡¡sosiégate!...bestia

Horo: - volviendo a su estado normal – oh lo siento, pero no se coman el pez

Pilika: - quitándole el pez – no seas tonto, ahora es hora de cocinarlo

Horo: ¡¡¡noooo!

ººººFin Flash Backºººº

Anna: O O U que estupidez

Pilika: eso digo yo

Yoh: TT-TT que triste historia, que lástima me da el pez…no volveré a comer un pez mientras esté en esta tierra

Hao: m….

Anna: entonces no cenas y te mueres de hambre

Yoh: TT-TT estoy separado por mis dos amores, la comida y la justicia pescado jurídica

Anna: mishh

Yoh: por mis dos amores en cosas

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: ¡la rubia se puso celosa, la rubia se puso celosa!

Anna: ¬¬ idiota, es imposible que esté celosa de un pez

Horo: era especial

Yoh: si

Lyserg: oiga, deberían darme crédito a mi, yo lo pesqué

Manta: y yo lo ví llegar

Hao: y yo me lo comeré – se lanza a la mesa y se come todo el pescado – m… delicioso

Todos: - ponen cara de asesinos –

Hao: ejejeje

Anna: - con compostura - ¿Hao?

Hao: ¿¿Qué?

Anna: ¿¿te gusta mi mano?

Hao: obvio

Anna: ¿¿te gustaría verla de cerca?

Hao: si

Anna: ¡¡¡pues hazlo! – le da un golpe en el ojo –

Hao: Autora: ejejejee...eso fue todo, mi gran segunda parte, se que esta cortita, pero es que no quería que se acabaran las ideas es todo ejeje les prometo que en cuanto termine de leer el libro Momo continuaré, por cierto, el morir accidentalmente no me parece una buena idea, pero…no importa, lo seguí y eso es lo que importa

Kohami: ¬¬ cállate ya de una buena vez

Naru: TT-TT malvada asesina mala, muy mala

Kohami: si, y a mucha honra

Naru: me pregunto…¿¿Por qué no podía tener un espíritu mejor?

Kohami: ¡¡que!

Naru: ejejeeje digo mejor em….para em…. Para no decir incoherencias U

Kohami: ¬¬

Naru: U

Kohami: ¡¡¡muere! – la golpea –

Naru: - convulsionando en el piso - ¡¡ahh ahhhhh!

Kohami: levántate y vámonos – la ayuda a pararse – Naru Dono

Naru: - poniendo cara de ilusión - ¡¡aleluya, aleluya!

Kohami: ¬¬ no te pongas como el papa Benedicto 16 por favor

Naru: ejejeje, bueno, eso es todo, hasta la vista y mándenme reviews, gracias por los que me mandaron agradecimientos especiales ah:

Hikaru Uchiha: por ser mi amiga y apoyarme incoherentemente

Sanku: por ser una gallina gigante (solo bromeo) por ser tan genial

Shiory Emina: por ser tan simpática y adorable

Sasamy: por ser m… buena y simpática

Annamy: por siempre apoyarme TT-TT gracias Annamy, el pueblo americano te quiere!

Anna: por ser preocupada

Cristi: por ser mi prima favorita

Punkblondie7: por mandarme un review y decirme que si no lo seguía moriría accidentalmente

Princess Nausicaa: por mandarme un review que me dio inspiración de seguir escribiendo, gracias

Y por supuesto a:

AnnShail: por escribirme mi primer review y por decirme que mi fic estaba bueno, por querer que lo sigua, por ella y por todas las personas que me dijeron que lo siguiera, lo seguí y se los dedico.

Gracias chiquillas, yo y Kohami se los agradecemos

¡¡¡¡¡no se mueran nunca!


	3. Chapter 3

Campamento de Verano tercera Parte

Por: Naru Asakura alias la incoherente y su espíritu acompañante, la malvada Kohami, quien no tiene nada mejor que hacer que estar molestando cada cinco minutos por estupideces ¬¬…si, debería conseguirse una vida ¿no creen?

Kohami: - ahora si molesta - ¡¡¡que!

Naru: - nerviosa – yo no fui, fue la vocecita esa que sale de aquellos parlantes – apunta unos parlantes –

Vocecita que sale de los parlantes: ¡¡oye desgraciada, no me eches toda la culpa a mí, mal que mal, fuiste tu quien me dijo que dijera eso – riéndose estrepitosamente –

Naru: - mirando a todas partes con cara de pollo mojado - ¿¿y le vas a creer, yo….yo no le dije, creele a tu persona favorita, quien es inteligente, y muy genial

Kohami: - acercándose peligrosamente – yo no veo a nadie con esas cualidades

Naru: ¬¬

Kohami: - golpeándola –

Naru: TT-TT…….. ahora, volviendo al tema

Vocecita que me habla: ¿¿Qué?

Naru: cállate, estoy tratando de hacer un fic sabes

Vocecita: oh lo siento

Naru: bien, ahora, quiero agradecer a todos los que me escribieron Reviews, gracias – se pone a llorar – después del fic les tengo notitas igual que el fic anterior ¡¡buaaa!

Kohami: ¬¬ otra vez lo mismo

Naru: - secándose las lágrimas – para mi es importante lo que ellos digan de esta cosa, es importante ¡¡¡¡gracias gente! – saltando como conejo –

Kohami: ¬¬ tierra llamando a Naru

Naru: ¬¬ comencemos ¿quiere malv…digo súper Kohami?

Kohami: estas perdiendo tu estilo

Naru: TT-TT lo se……al fic……¡¡dale vocecita querida

Vocecita querida ¬¬: bien…ahora lo que todos estos lectores que esperan este fic, les viene…… Campamento de Verano: ¡Gracias a ti nos perdimos imbesil!

Hao: y yo me lo comeré – se lanza a la mesa y se come todo el pescado – m… delicioso

Todos: - ponen cara de asesinos –

Hao: ejejeje

Anna: - con compostura - ¿Hao?

Hao: ¿¿Qué?

Anna: ¿¿te gusta mi mano?

Hao: obvio

Anna: ¿¿te gustaría verla de cerca?

Hao: si

Anna: ¡¡¡pues hazlo! – le da un golpe en el ojo –

…………………………………………Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………..¿Continuará?...

Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhh!

Anna: - restregándose las manos – que asco, gérmenes de Hao

Hao con un ojo moreteado: (N/N: desde ahora se llamará así, abreviémoslo: Hao C.U.O.M ) ¿¿¡por que me golpeas!

Anna: - intentando acercarse a Hao para golpearlo, pero siendo detenida por Horo y por Yoh - ¿¿¡¡y preguntas más encima perdedor descriteriado? – Intentando soltarse - ¡¡suéltenme…este infeliz va a ver lo que es dolor!

Hao C.U.O.M: (N/N: ah creyeron que lo avía olvidado. Kohami: ¬¬) si tienes tanta hambre lo vomito y ya

Todos: ¡¡que asco Hao!

Anna: estas enfermo

Hao C.U.O.M: de amor por ti

Yoh: 

Anna: que asco, me vas a hacer vomitar

Todos: jajajaja

Yoh: seee

Hao C.U.O.M: cállate

Lyserg: ¿¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Anna: no se, pregúntenle al geniecito estúpido ¬¬

Hao C.U.O.M: si pregúntenle a Ren

Ren: ¡¡oye enfermo que te sucede!

Hao C.U.O.M: estaban hablando de ti

Ren: ¡¡te las vas a ver con migo! ¡¡Basón!...¿¿Basón? – Buscando por todas partes - ¿¿Basón donde te metiste?...¡¡¡Basón! – poniendo carita de niñito desconsolado - ¡¡Basón!

Hao: (N/N: ta bien, dejémonos de estupideces con eso de Hao C.U.O.M) jajaja que pena, tu espíritu acompañante te abandonó jajaja

Ren: - recuperando su semblante frío y mítico de siempre - ¡¡te las verás con Ren Tao! – se lanza encime de Hao y lo golpea-

Hao: - golpeándolo también - ¡¡tu te las verás con migo! ¡¡¡Espíritu del Fuego!...¿¿espíritu del fuego?...espíritu TT-TT ¿¿Dónde estas?

Horo: como que los espíritus se fueron (N/N: yo me los rapté jajajaaj. Hao: ¿¿Por qué? Naru: - mirándolo con ojos de corazón- hay Hao Kun . Hao: sama ¬¬. Naru: ¬¬ andate de aquí y no regreses. Hao: ¿Por qué me quitaste a mi espíritu del fuego? Naru: por que no lo necesitaremos, hasta después, ahora fuera – lo patea -)

Yoh: deténganse

Horo: ¡¡¡basta!

Todos: - se quedan en silencio –

Horo: - llorando - ¿¿Qué no ven que sus peleas constantes nos están separando a todos?

Todos: O O

Horo: ¿¿Qué? Una vez lo vi en una de esas telenovelas que ve Pilika

Pilika: hermano déjate de estupideces, ahora lo que importa es ¿Qué vamos a comer?

Yoh: comámonos a Hao

Anna: que asco Yoh, no digas asquerosidades

Hao: ¬¬ más asqueroso sería comerte a ti

Anna: - poniendo cara de demonio - ¡¡¡¡que!

Yoh: sosteniendo a Anna junto con todos los demás - ¡Anita así no arreglaremos nada!

Anna: - recuperando la compostura – tienes razón, ¿pero que vamos a hacer?

Manta: será mejor que comamos algo, o sino la reina de las asesinas nos molestará asta la mañana

Anna: ¬¬ enano imbesil – pateándolo –

Manta: - haciendo muecas de dolor – yo solo quería ayudar

Anna: y no ayudas en nada, felicidades

Tamao: - en un tono muy bajo - yo traje una cesta de comida

Anna: genial

Hao: a veces es de ventaja venir con tigo Tamao

Horo: ¡oye bastardo te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar así de ella!

Tamao: O.O

Hao: UPS, papi feo se puso furioso (N/N: jajajaja papi feo jajaaj)

Horo: no….es que solo la protejo de idiotas como tu

Hao: te ignoraré

Pilika: bien Tamao, trae la cesta

Tamao: - yendo adentro de su carpa y trayendo una cesta… ¿rosa? (N/N: O.o)

Todos menos Anna y Ren: - mirando con deseo –

Tamao: siéntense, les sirvo

Horo: no Tamao, siéntate, ya vasta, yo y Hao serviremos

Tamao y Hao: O.o

Horo: - tomando la cesta y agarrando de una oreja a Hao – siéntate

Pilika: si Tamao, te lo mereces

Tamao// gracias joven Horo

Horo: n/n ejej

Hao: ¬¬ ¿¿quieres soltarme la oreja?

Horo: UPS - le suelta la oreja –

Después de la cena, todos menos Anna y Ren (N/N: como siempre. Anna: ¬¬, recuerda, puedo oírte. Naru: O.O asesina. Anna: estúpida --.--. Naru: ¬¬ menos que t…..que Hao. Anna: eso es verdad) se avían dispuesto a contar historias de terror, y Anna y Ren tenían que acostumbrarse o irse a dormir, a lo que eligieron quedarse

Yoh: - sacando una guitarra de donde quiera que sea – ahora, antes de empezar las historias comencemos con la canción de la hoguera

Todos: O.O (pensando) ¿¿de donde sacó la guitarra? (N/N: O.o oye es verdad)

Yoh: empecemos – empieza a tocar –

Anna: O O ¿¿cuando tomó clases?

Yoh: S-I-N-G la canción de la hoguera S-I-N-G la canción de la hoguera.-se para y empieza a tocar como roquero - ¡¡¡¡¡¡S-I-N-G la canción de la hoguera! ¡¡¡¡¡Horo!

Horo: - mirando hacia los dos lados - oh oh oh la canción de la hoguera

Yoh: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ren!

Ren: ¬¬

Yoh: excelente ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡S-I-N-G la canción de la hoguera! – empieza a golpear la guitarra contra en piso - ¡¡¡¡ahhh!

Todos: - se quedan viendo la imagen con penosidad –

Yoh: - recuperando la compostura – ejeje

Anna: O O

Yoh: mejor vamos a las historias

Hao: tengo una buena idea – sacando un muñequito de madera de el – miren, ustedes se pasan el muñequito de madera y van contando una historia, cuando decidan, se la pasan a otro para que siga

Todos: bueno

Hao: - pasándole la figurita a Ren – toma, empieza tu – se sienta –

Ren: esta bien – poniendo voz de ultratumba – era una noche muy parecida a esta, hacía frío y las ramas de los árboles sonaban junto con el pequeño río que los rodeaba, en un pequeño claro en el bosque se encontraban 9 jóvenes dispuestos a ganar un premio, todo iba bien esa noche hasta que….- le pasa la figurita a Lyserg –

Lyserg: hasta que uno de los jóvenes se percató de una presencia cercana

Hao: - tratando de contener el miedo –

Lyserg: de repente todo se puso acolchonadito, esponjoso y rosa, todo rosa, se escuchaban pasos y una voz tétrica que decía "quiero un abrazo"

Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahh!

Ren: ¬¬ asi no se puede por favor Hao

Anna: genial el imbesil arruino todo

Hao: prometo no asustarme

Lyserg: y…- le pasa la figurita a Anna –

Anna: - sonriendo maquiavélicamente – y…descubrieron que eran unos pequeños osos de peluche, que iba y acorralaron a uno de los jóvenes, se le acercaron diciendo "quiero un abrazo, quiero un abrazo, ¿quieres ser mi madre?

Hao: - con mucho mucho miedo –

Anna: y…… - en eso desaparece como por arte de magia y se pone atrás de Hao sin que el se diera cuenta - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡los mataron!

Hao: - saltando - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

En Italia

Parientes raros de Naru: ¿oieron algo?

Todos: no

En Francia

Christi: ¿¿Qué fue eso?

De vuelta donde estaban

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajaja

Hao: me pilló desprevenido

Anna: jaja si, tenías tanto miedo que hasta mojaste los pantalones

Hao: O/O - yendo adentro de la carpa y cambiándose – ya está

Anna: hubieras visto tu cara

Yoh: jajajajajaja

Hao: ¬¬ mejor vámonos a dormir

Todos: bueno

Yoh: - dándole un besito en la mejilla a Anna- buenas noches, que sueñes con los angelitos y con migo al ladito

Anna: ¬¬

Yoh: ejeje

Anna: chao – se mete a su carpa igual que todos los demás –

Al otro día ya todos estaban en pie, se estaba preparando para una excursión en el bosque, todo estaba bien y decidieron partir, luego de horas y horas de caminata, Anna y Hao se pusieron a pelear, por estupideces, pasaron las horas y sin darse cuenta se avían alejado del grupo quedando a distancia

Anna: oye estúpido ¿¿Dónde estamos?

Hao: no se

Anna: ¿¿¡¡como que no sabes?

Hao: no tienes que gritar ¬¬

Anna: idiota, ahora estamos perdidos

Hao: m….yo creo

Anna: ¡¡como que crees!

Hao: ¬¬ ya tranqui

Anna: estúpido…lo que me faltaba, estar completamente perdida con un estúpido cabeza de chorlito como tú – se sienta en una roca – que bien

Hao: no sabía que te gustaba estar con migo

Anna: ¬¬ lo decía sarcásticamente, tonto

Hao: m…. tengo hambre

De repente aparece un mapache bebé

Hao: m... que lindo….¡¡me lo voy a comer! – intentando abalanzársele encima pero siendo detenido por Anna –

Anna: ¡¡¡estas loco!

Hao: TT-TT pero tengo hambre

Mapache: - mirando con ojos de penosidad y yéndose –

Hao: ¡ves, por tu culpa se fue!

Mapache: - llegando y atacando la cara de Hao mientras un líquido espumoso salía de su boca –

Hao: ¡¡¡suéltame maldito mapache! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh!

Anna: - riéndose - jaja eso mapache mátalo

Hao: ¬¬ ¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhh! ¡¡¡Nooo no muerdas mi cabeza suéltame! – toma al mapache y lo lanza lejos – ya esta

De repente llegan un millón de mapaches y se tiran encima de Hao y lo atacan salvajemente

Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡¡¡Deja mi cabeza! ¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡¡¡Ayúdame Anna! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhh!

Anna: - riéndose – este es el mejor día de mi vida jjajaja

Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhh!

Mientras tanto, donde Yoh

Horo: ¿¿Dónde están Hao y Anna?

Yoh: O O

Pilika: hace un rato estaban discutiendo, se debieron haber perdido

Ren: no me interesa, bueno solo Anna

Horo: ¬¬

Ren: ¿Qué?

Yoh: ¬¬ será mejor que los busquemos

Todos se ponen a buscar a Anna y a Hao

Mientras tanto, con Anna y Hao

Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡quitenmelos, quitenmelos!

Anna: ya estuvo – silbando –

De repente todos los mapaches dejan de torturar y de golpear y de atacar salvajemente a Hao y se van

Hao: ¬¬ ¿¿sabias como parar a los mapaches del demonio y aún así no lo hiciste?

Anna: es que quería divertirme y verte sufrir un rato

Hao: ¬¬

Anna: será mejor que busquemos a los otros

Hao: ¬¬

Anna: ¡¡¡¡deja de mirarme estúpido! – lo golpea –

Hao: - en el piso – yo digo ¿Qué es peor, un mapache o Anna?

Anna: ¬¬ camina – en tono sarcástico - ¿¿o tengo que llevarte a UPA?

Hao: si llévame a UPA

Anna: ¬¬ lo decía sarcásticamente (N/N: este weon jura que Anna lo va a llevar a UPA jaja)

Hao: oh demonios

Anna: levántate – le da la mano para que se levante – ya es hora de irnos

Hao: - sin demoras le toma la mano, pero como Anna es tan delgadita, no soportó al "gordo" de Hao y se cayó encima de el ocasionando un beso no deseado –

Hao: O.O

Anna: ¡estúpido! – le da una cachetada -

Hao: pero yo no tuve la culpa

Anna y Hao no se avían dado cuenta de que avía otra presencia mirando aquel espectáculo

Ren: - observando la imagen un poco perturbado – creo que se divierten

Anna: - levantándose rápido – no es lo que….el….no es…

Hao: si

Anna: - molesta - ¡Hao!

Hao: ¿Qué?

Anna: no hables, Ren, déjame explicarte

Ren: no hay nada que explicar, de todas formas, no soy de esas personas que les gusta caguiniar

Hao: seeee

Anna: ¡¡¡cállate! – lo golpea -

Ren: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡los encontré!

De repente llegan todos

Yoh: - abrazando a Anna- oh Anita ¿Dónde estabas?

Anna: ¬¬ debajo de tu almohada

Yoh: ven, les dije, avía que ir a buscar debajo de las almohadas

Anna: ¬¬

Yoh: no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí

Anna: bien, mejor vámonos, ya tengo hambre

Yoh: bueno

Ya avían caminado bastante, pero Ren se percató que avía un lago cerca, y como Tamao, por esas cosas de la vida tenía un canasto con comida, decidieron quedarse ahí (N/N: O.o ¿Qué hará Tamao con tanta comida?)

Yoh: ¡¡ehhh un lago!

Anna: ¬¬

Horo: - se quita la polera y los pantalones quedando en boxers - ¡¡al agua! – se tira al agua-

Tamao: O/O

Pilika: O/O hermano

Anna: ¬¬ estúpido, no queremos verte

Yoh: ¡¡¡sii! – se quita la polera y los pantalones también quedando en bóxers y se lanza al agua –

Anna: --/--

Pilika: - tapándose los ojos –

Tamao: - también tapándose los ojos –

Ren: - solo quitándose la polera y lanzándose al agua – ya esta, ya llegue

Yoh: - nadando - ¡ven Anita, el agua está rica!

Hao: ¡¡si Anita!

Anna: ¡¡ni creas que vas a lograr que me quite la ropa enfrente de todos!

Yoh: ¡¡¿y solitos!

Anna: ¡menos!

Pilika: si claro

Anna: ----

Yoh: ¡¡ven Anita!

Anna: no

Hao: - se quita la polera, los pantalones y se lanza al agua - ¡¡see!

Lyserg: - hace lo mismo-

Manta: - también hace lo mismo (N/N: que asco) –

Pilika: hace calor

Anna: si, pero no me voy a meter al agua

Pilika: ¡¡oye Yoh!

Yoh: - dejando de nadar para mirar a Pilika- ¿Qué?

Pilika: - poniéndose atrás de Anna y haciéndole señas para que viniera donde estaba ella –

Yoh: - saliendo del agua y yendo donde Pilika –

Pilika: - le dice algo al oído –

Yoh: ¡¡si buena idea, oye Anita

Anna: ¿Qué?

Yoh: ¿quieres que me quite los boxers?

Anna: no ¬¬

Yoh: ¿segura?

Anna: si ¬¬

Yoh: - la toma de la mano – ven

Anna: ¿Qué quieres?

Yoh: ven – la lleva cerca del lago - ¿¿¿segura?

Anna: ¡si!

Pilika: - llegando por detrás y con ayuda de Yoh empujándola al agua –

Anna: ¡¡que les pasa imbesiles!

Hao: ejeje

Anna: - saliendo del agua y dirigiéndose a Yoh - ¡¡ven aquí!

Yoh: pero tu dijiste que si – corriendo por su vida - ¡¡ahhh!

Pilika: ¡¡corre Yoh!

Yoh: - corriendo - ¡¡soy más rápido que tu!

Anna: - persiguiéndolo por todo el lugar - ¡¡ya verás cuando te alcance!

Lyserg: O O

Pilika: jajajaa

Horo: O.o

Ren: ¬¬

Hao ¬¬

Tamao++

Anna: ¡¡te atraparé!

Yoh: - corriendo y escondiéndose en unos matorrales –

Anna: - buscando - ¡¡¡¡¿Dónde te metiste! – Acercándose al matorral donde estaba Yoh - ¡¡ya te ví!

Yoh: ¡¡¡ahh!

Anna: - lanzándose encima de el y mirándolo – eres…eres un tonto, por tu culpa estoy mojada

Yoh: te ves linda mojada

Anna: - abrazándolo –

Yoh: pasando una mano por su pelo y besándola –

Anna: - quitándose el polerón (N/N: O.O tomen conciencia de que Anna usa el polerón igual que yo, sin nada abajo…..quiero a mi mamá TT-TT. Kohami: ¬¬)

Yoh: - abrazándola –

Todos: - llegando al matorral y viéndolo todo – O O

Anna: ¬¬ ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Horo: vinimos a molestar

Hao: O u O – le empieza a sangrar la nariz –

Ren: ¬¬ Hao

Anna: ¡¡váyanse!

Pilika: será mejor que volvamos, dejamos la canasta de comida sola – justo con la palabra comida, Horo y Hao se van directamente al lugar donde estaba el lago –

Anna: - poniéndose el polerón que usa como lo usa Naru - bien – le toma la mano a Yoh mojadito y se va con los demás Autora: hola y gracias por leer mi fic, ejejee algún día terminaré, lo hice cortito por que no quiero que e me acaben las ideotas, quiero dar las gracias por los reviews que me llegaron, ejeje, para todas ustedes….gracias – llorando –

Kohami: ¬¬ ¿quieres parar?

Naru: ¬¬ tenías que salir tú

Kohami: ¬¬

Naru: U, bueno, ahora, eejejeje agradecimientos ah:

Hikaru Uchiha: por mandarme un review y ser mi mejor amiga y por querer que los pandas te lleven a su mundo mágico…y por salirte del tema otra vez…. gracias Marce

Sanku Takahashi: por ser mi otra mejor amiga y por ser tan especial para mi gracias Gaby

Sasami: porser mi otra mejor amiga y por ser tan bakán… gracias Coni

Shiory Emina: por ser mi otra mejor amiga y por ser tan dulce y simpática

Gracias Josefita

Eve n-n: por mandarme un review ejeje gracias espero que leas esta continuación extraña

MikeBanks: por mandarme un review y por ser una de las únicas personas que no quieren que me pase algún accidente accidental…TT-TT…. Gracias por tu review, sigue leyendo.

Punkblondie7: por mandarme dos reviews y por querer matarme accidentalmente, aun que eso ya esta casi olvidado, no importa, gracias de todas formas

A todas ellas y al lector actual, gracias por leer el fic, gracias por preferir las aerolíneas Naru Fictions

Kohami: ¬¬ te saliste del contexto tonta

Naru: TT-TT siempre e querido tener aerolíneas…pero…volvamos al tema, gracias por mandarme reviews y espero los otros eejej, gracias, cuídense y…..¡¡que no se las coman los pandas voladores por que o si no sufrirán, chauuuu


	4. Chapter 4

Campamento de Verano Cuarta Parte

Por: Naru Asakura, alias la incoherente y su espíritu acompañante, la malvada Kohami, quien esta aburrida de escuchar las estupideces de Naru, así que decidió no decir nada ahora

Naru: OO ¿enserio? ¡¡Que feliz soy! Bueno, volviendo a mi tema, el fic…..TT-TT ¡¡¡nada es lo mismo sin ti Kohami!

Kohami: sabía que no lo resistirías

Naru: TT-TT

Kohami: bien, ahora vuelve al tema genia

Naru: bueno, bien, agradezco los reviews que me llegaron y espero que estén leyendo esto, por que osino los mato a todos jajajajajajaaj

Kohami: ¬¬ no hagas eso

Naru: TT-TT por que, yo quiero ser una niña mala, ¡¡me voy al lado oscuro! – se pone debajo de una lámpara con la ampolleta quemada – ejeej lo siento, es que no tenía dinero para iluminación U

Kohami: UÚ mejor, me callaré

Naru: ¬¬ al fin

Kohami: - la golpea –

Naru: TT-TT soy maltratada por mi espíritu acompañante, que ironía

Kohami: ¿Qué quieres que te trate de Naru Dono?

Naru: si

Kohami: en tus sueños, bien, sigue

Naru: ¬¬…bien gente, sin más preámbulos….

Campamento de Verano Cuarta Parte

Yoh: - abrazándola –

Todos: - llegando al matorral y viéndolo todo – O O

Anna: ¬¬ ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Horo: vinimos a molestar

Hao: O u O – le empieza a sangrar la nariz –

Ren: ¬¬ Hao

Anna: ¡¡váyanse!

Pilika: será mejor que volvamos, dejamos la canasta de comida sola – justo con la palabra comida, Horo y Hao se van directamente al lugar donde estaba el lago –

Anna: - poniéndose el polerón que usa como lo usa Naru - bien – le toma la mano a Yoh mojadito y se va con los demás ¬¬ eso espero…por que si o sigo me golpeo)

Hao: quiero comer

Tamao: de inmediato estará servida la cena joven Hao

Hao: ejeje

Yoh: si comida

Horo: ¿¿Dónde?

Anna: son una tropa de comelones

Hao: ¿¿segura que no eres mi postre?

Anna: jaja muy gracioso ¬¬

Yoh: no, por que es mi postre

Pilika: huuy

Anna: ya basta

Ren: deberíamos regresar

Hao: no, ahora hay que comer

Anna: te apoyo

Todos: O O

Anna: por increíble que eso parezca

Yoh: jajaj

Hao: ¬¬

Anna: bien, ahora denme de comer o alguien aquí saldrá lastimado

Tamao: - trayendo la canasta y sirviéndoles comida a todos – aquí

Yoh: demonios

Anna: ¿Qué?

Yoh: no me gusta la comida cruda

Anna: pues cómetela o muérete de hambre – comiendo –

Una vez que ya todos avían terminado de comer, avían decidido volver al lugar donde tenían las carpas, por supuesto, avía pasado bastante tiempo, así que eran como las 17:30 de la tarde

En la carpa de Anna

Pilika: ¿¡que te pasa Anna?

Anna: - quien por cierto estaba más pálida que hoja de cuaderno (N/N: fue lo único que se me ocurrió) – me siento mal

Pilika: pero… ¿Qué te duele?

Anna: nada, no te preocupes

Pilika: ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? estas más pálida que nunca

Anna: ya se me pasará – haciendo muecas de dolor – ¡au!

Pilika: yo creo que debemos llamar a Yoh, o a alguien

Anna: estoy mareada, me duele el estómago – recostándose en su saco – me siento mal

Pilika: - poniéndole la mano en la frente – no tienes fiebre, pero estas sudando frío

Anna: tengo ganas de vomitar – cerrando los ojos –

Pilika: esperame aquí, voy a buscar a alguien – se va rápidamente –

Anna: ¬¬ aquí te espero

En la carpa de Yoh

Yoh: un lelefante se columpiaba

Pilika: - abriendo la carpa rápidamente - ¡¡Yoh, Yoh!

Yoh: ¿Qué pasa?

Pilika: ven, Anna está enferma, necesito que me ayudes con ella

Yoh: - levantándose rápido y yéndose con Pilika – ya

Ren: esto no me lo pierdo

Hao: yo tampoco

Horo: ¿¿y creen que yo si?

En fin, todos se van a la carpa a ver como estaba Anna, o más bien, a comprobar que estaba enferma, Anna no era de esas chicas que se enfermaban fácil

Yoh: - arrodillándose al lado de Anna - ¿¿Cómo te sientes?

Anna: - intentando esconder el dolor – muy bien

Yoh: me estas mintiendo

Pilika: ¿¿Qué te duele Anna?

Anna: ya te dije que el estómag... ¡ahh!

Ren: al parecer te dio fuerte Kyouyama

Anna: nada de que preocuparse, mañana estaré mejor, y los patearé por venir a burlarse de mi cangrejos

Hao: no te enojes, solo vinimos a saber como estabas, nada fuera de lo normal

Anna: será mejor que te ca….¡¡ahhh!

Yoh: esto está mal, muy mal

Pilika: ¿¿Qué sientes Anna?

Anna: como que tengo ganas de vomitar, ¡¡¡y si no se mueven, lo terminaré haciendo sobre ustedes! – se levanta y sale corriendo –

Yoh: ¡Anita!

Anna: - regresando mega pálida – será mejor que…me recueste – se acuesta –

Hao: quiero ir al baño ¿hay algún baño por aquí?

Anna: si, y puedes escoger, el pino o el roble

Todos: jajajajjajajajaj

Hao: ¬¬ mish, estamos chistositas, bueno, en ese caso, creo que voy al roble – se va – ¡¡oye Anna, dejaste tu marca por casi todo el piso, te felicito!

Anna: ¬/¬

Todos: jajajaj

Anna: cállense ¡¡ahh mierd...a! – Apretando fuerte los ojos - ¡¡me duele!

Pilika: ¿¿¿Qué tendrás?

Anna: creeme que si lo supiera, ya abría tomado algo ¿no lo crees?

Hao: - llegando – será mejor que no vallan al roble, uno, el camino está lleno de marca de Anna, y dos, no les gustará lo que verán

Todos: ¬¬

Anna: ¿¿Por qué no mejor vas a limpiar?

Hao: olvídalo

Anna: me duele mucho Pilika

Pilika: creo que deberíamos volver al lugar del campamento y avisarle al señor Frank

Yoh: bueno idea

Pilika: pero ahora mismo

Yoh: si, Lyserg, Manta y Horo, ustedes ordenen las cosas y alcancennos cuando terminen, los demás, vamos a ese lugar

Todos: si

Yoh: - tomando a Anna en brazos – es hora de irnos

Anna: bájame

Yoh: lo siento Anita, pero no creo poder hacerlo, será mejor que te lleve

Anna: ¡dije bájame!

Pilika: escúchalo Anna, tiene la razón

Anna: o esta bien

Después de una larga caminata, lograron llevar a Anna donde el señor Frank, quien inmediatamente llamó a un médico cercano

En la cabaña de Anna

Yoh: estarás mejor, yo lo se

Anna: en cuanto llegue ese maldito doctor – en eso llega el doctor –

Doc: ¿Quién se está muriendo?

Yoh: O O

Anna: ¬¬ aquí imbesil

Doc: oh, bien, les pediré a todos que por favor me dejen a solas con la señorita, tengo que revisarla

Todos: si – se van –

Una hora después

Doc: - abriendo la puerta - ¡¡señor Yoh!

Yoh: - yendo hacia el Doc –

Doc: necesito hablar en privado con usted

Pilika: bien, afuera todos – se va con todos menos Yoh –

Doc: - cerrando la puerta de la pieza donde estaba Anna y sentándose en el sillón del living – señor Asakura, tengo que decirle algo muy importante

Yoh: ¿Qué es?

Doc: Anna se está mueriendo

Yoh: - de repente se le vas el color y queda pálido - ¡¡¡que!

Doc: -riendo – solo bromeo, Anna está en perfectas condiciones

Yoh: ¬¬

Doc: ejej, pero…ahora si va de verdad, la chica está embarazada

Yoh: - se le va el color otra vez – ¿¿esta bromeando cierto?

Doc: no

Yoh: O O o sea ¿Qué voy a ser padre? – recuperando el color –

Doc: si

Yoh: oh que alivio, pensé que era algo peor

Doc: ¡¡pero si solo tienen dieciséis años!

Yoh: ¿y?

Doc: bueno, pero será usted quien se lo diga

Yoh: ¿¿y por que yo?

Doc: por que me puede pegar

Yoh: a mi también

Doc: pero usted es el padre

Yoh: esta bien – entra ala pieza donde estaba Anna – em…Anita

Anna: que bueno que llegaste

Yoh: - acercándose a Anna –

Anna: - domándole las manos a Yoh – ya me siento mejor

Yoh: tengo que decirte algo

Anna: no es necesario, ya lo se

Yoh: ¿¿Cómo que lo sabes?

Anna: ¿crees que una mujer no se da cuenta cuando está embarazada?

Yoh: por un minuto pensé que tenía que decírtelo todo

Anna: eso da igual, de todas maneras no podría golpearte, uno estoy casi sin fuerza, y dos, acércate - acercando la cabeza de Yoh – no podría pegarle al hombre que amo

Yoh: pero…lo haces todo el tiempo

Anna: - sosteniendo el rostro de Yoh entre sus dos manos – tienes razón – dándole una cachetada –

Yoh: TT-TT ¿¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Anna: por que si

Yoh: TT-TT

Anna: ¿¿y cómo piensas decírselo a tus abuelos?

Yoh: ¿¿yo?

Anna: tu mismo

Yoh: pues no se, un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal

Anna: buena idea, puedes decirle a Pilika que te ayude cuando caigas desmayado por todos los golpes que te dará Kino Sensei jaja

Yoh: ¬¬

Anna: pero…aún necesito pensar…necesito que te vallas, enserio

Yoh: esta bien – se va –

Después de que todos se enteraron del pequeño secretito de Yoh y Anna, (N/N: incluyendo al señor Frank) avían echo una serie de actividades, hubo un grupo ganador del premio, pero como el señor Frank no tenía dinero, no pudieron comprar los pasajes a Alemania, así que todo se olvidó, ya avía pasado un mes y medio, así que sería su última semana en el campamento para luego volver a sus casas y disfrutar lo que quedaba de las vacaciones

Yoh: m…hora de ir a ver a Anita – se va a la cabaña de Anna –

En la cabaña de Anna (N/N: que redundante )

Yoh: - entrando - ¡hola!

Tamao: ¡¡¡ahhh!

Yoh: perdón, ¿te asusté?

Tamao: - fingiendo tranquilidad – por…por supuesto que no, no se preocupe

Horo: - llegando – hola a todos

Anna: ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Horo: traje a los chicos para que juguemos un juego

Anna: largo

Hao: no seas Anita

Yoh: vamos, será divertido

Manta: si

Lyserg: dale Anna

Pilika: yo acepto

Anna: esta bien ¬¬

Hao: - sentándose en el piso(N/N: ¬¬ todos los demás también, ¿Qué creen que tengo ganas de escribirlo?) bien

Anna: explícate, ¿Qué juegos tienes?

Hao: traje el semáforo, de-di-k-lo, verdad o castigo mejorado, podemos jugar a camisetas mojadas

Pilika y Anna: no ¬¬

Hao: TT-TT, y eso es todo

Yoh: empecemos por verdad o castigo mejorado, pero ¿Cómo es eso?

Hao: bien, mira, por ejemplo, yo escojo a Anna y ella dice castigo, yo le digo tomate dos botellas de sake en cuarenta segundos, si no hace el tiempo adecuado o lo vomita o cosas por el estilo, el castigo es doble, y en el caso de las verdades, yo escojo a Yoh y el dice verdad y le digo ¿Quién es la última persona que le coqueteaste…por decirlo así, y aparte de decirlo tiene que demostrarlo ¿comprenden?

Todos: si

Hao: en ese caso, parto yo, escojo a Ren, ¿verdad o castigo?

Ren: verdad

Hao: bien Tao, ¿¿Cuál de todas estas chicas te gusta?

Ren: ¡oye, eso no se puede preguntar

Hao: lo siento, oye, si no quieres decirlo entonces demuéstranos

Todos: ¡¡que lo demuestre, que lo demuestre!

Ren: que otra – se levanta – bien – tragando saliva – yo…- se acerca adonde estaban las tres chicas sentadas y tomando coraje se acerca a una de ellas y le da el beso más prefundo proveniente del guapo Ren Tao (N/N: lo siento fue lo que se me ocurrió, pero es lindo acéptenlo )

Horo: ¡¡oye suelta a mi hermana!

Ren: - más rojo que un tomate tomó asiento nuevamente –

Pilika: O O

Todos: woooo le gusta, le gusta

Hao: bien Romeo, ahora te toca a ti escoger

Ren: escojo a Tamao ¿verdad o castigo?

Tamao: castigo

Ren: bien, tienes que darle en la cabeza con un martillo al tarado de Horo Horo y dejarlo aturdido en menos de treinta segundos

Horo: ¡¡que!

Tamao: pero

Ren: hazlo

Todos: ¡¡hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!

Tamao: esta bien – tomando un martillo y golpeando a Horo una y otra vez en la cabezota - ¡¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Horo: - aturdidísimo se desmaya –

Hao: bien, ahora te toca a ti

Tamao: bien, escojo a la señorita Anna ¿verdad o castigo?

Anna: castigo

Tamao: a la última persona que estuvo con usted, tiene que darle un beso por tres minutos

Todos: O O

Tamao: yo me refiero a estar de estar, no estar de la manera pervertida

Anna: ¡estas loca!

Hao: reglas son reglas

Anna: - tomando aire – rayos – yendo lentamente donde estaban todos los chicos y acercándose lentamente a ………

…………………………………..Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………¿Continuará?...

Notas Autora:

Naru: hola y gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente agradezco a las personas que leyeron mi fic, aquí les va un saludito:

Princess Nausicaa: gracias por tu review y por preferir las aerolíneas Naru aun que no se de que demonios estoy hablando, gracias.

Meoiswa: gracias por tu review, ahora te puedo decir chico que ¡¡¡¿Por qué no conoces el queque! TT-TT me mataré… bien, ahora te explico, es como un pastel sin nada adentro y redondo y con un lindo agujero en el centro, es rico pruébalo.

Hanitael príncipe shaman89: gracias por tus tres reviews y espero que siguas leyendo y escribiendo pronto, como ya ves, consideré lo de Hanna, ahora, chau y gracias.

Eve n-n: gracias por tu review, ejeje.

MikeBanks: gracias por tu review y TT-TT espero que sigas leyéndolo, ejeje, bueno, gracias por hacer posible que mis reviews sean ya 15, les agradezco a todos su apoyo moral ejeje así que sigan leyendo y de ustedes depende, ¿¿Quién quieren que sea el chico que besará Anna?

-¿Ren Tao?

-¿Yoh Asakura?

-¿Hao Asakura?

-¿Horo Horo?

-¿Lyserg?

-¿¡¡Manta?...no, mejor Manta no, así que ustedes deciden, con un review que sea, ejeej bueno, gracias por leer mi fic, adiós…sigan bellos.

Este fue el programa numero uno dentro de la televisión humorística, el chav….lo siento, Campamento de Verano, con su escritora Naru Asakura, sigan leyendo, en el mismo canal, a la misma hora…chaolín


	5. Chapter 5

Campamento De Verano Quinta Parte

Por: Naru Asakura alias la incoherente y su espíritu acompañante, la malvada Kohami, quien está aprendiendo a ser más amable, ya era la hora ¿no?

Naru: muy bien dicho vocecita que me habla, muy bien dicho – observando a todas partes –

Kohami: - llegando - ¡maldita sea ustedes también cooperen!

Naru: ¿cooperar? ¿Para que?

Kohami: ¬¬ para hacer que los Amalayas vallan al centro de la tierra

Naru: O O que looco ¿¿enserio?

Kohami: ¡¡no idiota!...para ayudarme a no golpearte por todas las estupideces que dices

Naru: TT-TT si alguien tiene un espíritu acompañante tan malo como el mío llámeme al 22258-desahogese-569 gracias

Kohami: ¬¬ valla número

Naru: gracias, lo inventé mientras hablaba por teléfono con el Jose

Kohami: tu y tu pololito

Naru: déjame TT-TT….bien, y ahora volviendo a mi tema principal, el fic, ah por cierto, gracias por los reviews que me han llegado y por los que me van a mandar, les agradezco por leer mi fic, TT-TT gracias…y como siempre, les tengo una notita igual que en capítulos anteriores, ¡¡gracias gente! – llorando en un rinconcito –

Kohami: ¬¬ deja de llorar o te saldrá una gaviota por los ojos

Naru: ¡¡¡¡¡nooooo! – Rodando por el piso - ¡¡¡nooo mis lindos ojos con los que mato! ¡¡¡Mamá!

Kohami: solo bromeaba…¬¬ tonta

Naru: - recuperando la compostura – ah…ejeje…lo siento, bien, ahora al fic, ¡dale vocecita querida! – apuntando a los parlantes –

Vocecita querida ¬¬: ahora lo que todos esperaban prepárense niños y niñas, adolescentes, acianos y viejos

Naru: O.o ¿no es lo mismo?

Vocecita que me habla: ¬¬ no interrumpas

Naru: U ejeje perdón, sigue

Vocecita: tengo que empezar todo de nuevo, bien, ahora, lo que todos esperaban, prepárense, niños y niñas, adolescentes, ancianos y viejos, perros y pandas voladores, están apunto de experimentar lo mejor en fanfictions graciosos, apuntálense ah ¡¡¡¡Campamento de Verano Quinta Parte!

Campamento De Verano Quinta Parte:

Tamao: esta bien – tomando un martillo y golpeando a Horo una y otra vez en la cabezota - ¡¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Horo: - aturdidísimo se desmaya –

Hao: bien, ahora te toca a ti

Tamao: bien, escojo a la señorita Anna ¿verdad o castigo?

Anna: castigo

Tamao: a la última persona que estuvo con usted, tiene que darle un beso por tres minutos

Todos: O O

Tamao: yo me refiero a estar de estar, no estar de la manera pervertida

Anna: ¡estas loca!

Hao: reglas son reglas

Anna: - tomando aire – rayos – yendo lentamente donde estaban todos los chicos y acercándose lentamente a………

…………………………………..Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………¿Continuará?...

Horo: esto será divertido – mirando con malicia –

Anna: cállate – se acerca lentamente a……a………..a….¡¡a!...(N/N: O O, Kohami: ya dilo ¬¬) a…..T..A...O

Ren: - poniéndose nervioso se levanta – em…

Anna: - roja como tomate y molesta se acerca al Chino y lo besa –

Todos: O O

Yoh: TT-TT injusto

Mientras Horo se partía de la risa, tres personas observaban con algo de enfado eran: Yoh, Hao y Pilika…si Pilika, pasados los tres minutos de vergüenza, Anna tomó su asiento con cara de asco

Anna: ahora, es mi turno

Todos: - poniéndose nerviosos- O O

Anna: - sonriendo con maldad en la expresión – aver... ¿a quien le toca morir?...m…ya se…Manta… ¿verdad o Castigo?

Manta: - tragando saliva – c…castigo

Anna: bien, tienes que pararte arriba de la mesa y bailar reegeton (N/N: UU o como se escriba la basura esa) mientras te bebes una botella de ron…ah y haciendo strip tiss seduciendo a Lyserg

Todos menos Manta y Lyserg: jajajjajaja

Manta: TT-TT que otra – subiéndose a la mesa con una botella de ron en la mano – hay ¡pongan música, que se creen que voy a bailar sin música!

Yoh: poniendo reegeton (N/N: ¿Cómo consiguió eso? O.o)

Manta: - bailando y tomándose el ron mientras seducía a Lyserg – ¡¡lo que paso paso, entre tu y yo!

Todos: jjajajajajjjajja

Manta: - quitándose la polera (N/N: que por cierto es una camiseta con mangas cortas, eso va para ti niño que no conoce el queque TT-TT, Kohami: ves, me la traumaste niño que no conoce el ¿Qué era, Naru: TT-TT) - ¡¡lo que paso paso! – Bailando como gay y terminándose la botella - ¡lo que paso paso, entre tu y yo, lo que paso pasooo – decía mientras se iba de hocico con mesa y todo –

Todos: jajajajajajaja ajajajajaj ajaja

Manta: - levantándose – ya se han reído mucho de mi ¿no creen?

Anna: no

Hao: pobre enano jajajaja

Lyserg: ¬¬ no fue gracioso

Manta: exacto

Lyserg: si no me hubiera seducido como gay me hubiera reído más

Manta: TTuTT

Yoh: bien Manta, te toca a ti

Manta: - poniéndose su polera otra vez y sentándose – bien, escojo a Pilika ¿verdad o el glorioso castigo?

Pilika: verdad

Manta: si tuvieras que escoger a alguno de los hombres que está aquí para, bueno…en pocas palabras ser el padre de tus hijos, ¿¿a quien escogerías y por que?

Pilika: em….em... A...R...Ren

Ren: O/O

Manta: ¿por que?

Pilika: por que es muy…inteligente y buena persona

Ren: O/O

Todos menos Anna y Ren: ¡¡le gusta, le gusta, le gusta!

Pilika: / 

Hao: bien, Pi, te toca

Pilika: - le da un golpe en la cabeza - ¡no me digas así!

Hao: TT-TT esta bien

Pilika: bien, escojo a Horo ¿verdad o castigo?

Horo: m… verdad

Pilika: bien, dinos lo que sientes por…Tamao

Horo: ¿Tamao?...bueno ella es…muy dulce…y simpática

Anna: al grano Einstein (N/N: ejeje)

Horo: que… / pienso que es una bu…buena persona y que…que no esta nada de mal

Tamao: O/O

Todos menos Anna, Ren y Horo: huuuy le gusta, le gusta

Horo: ¡solo es mi amiga!

Ren: acéptalo cabeza de alcornoque mal recortado, Tamao te tiene loco

Horo: - parándose y amenazando a Ren con el puño - ¡¡que te crees Tao!

Ren: Ren

Horo: ¡¡¿te crees muy gracioso? yo se que mi hermana te tiene loco!

Ren: - parándose y golpeando a Horo - ¡¡no es verdad solo me atrae! ¡¡ ¿Qué acaso no me puede atraer una chica!

Horo: - golpeando a Ren - ¡¡¡pues a mí también me atare Tamao, no significa que me guste! ¡¡Y si vas a enamorarte de alguien, asegurate de que no sea de mi hermana!

Ren: - lanzándose arriba de Horo con el puño levantado - ¡¡¡no se como tu hermana pudo salir tan linda con un hermano horrendo como tu!

Pilika: O/O

Horo: - intentando sacarse a Ren de encima - ¡¡¡ ¿Qué dijiste Tiburonazo de pacotilla!

Todos: uuU

Ren: ¡¡que eres horrendo! – golpeando a Horo –

Anna: si van a pelear el par de estúpidos, háganlo afuera – señalando la puerta – ¡¡así que calmense ya los mensos!

Ren: - saliendo de encima de Horo y calmándose – esta bien doña Anna, uno, no estoy de humor para pelear con un horrendo estúpido y dos, no estas en condiciones como para soportarnos – sentándose en un sillón –

Horo: cobarde

Ren: idiota

Horo: prefiero ser idiota que cobarde

Ren: y yo prefiero ser cobarde que ser un hediondo feo como tu

Horo: - oliéndose la polera – no estoy hediondo y no soy feo

Todos: - riendo – si claro

Ren: uuU

Anna: uuU

Yoh: estas fuchila de fuchi – acercándose a Horo – hueles a perro mojado

Horo: TT-TT no me ayudes

Yoh: no lo estoy haciendo

Horo: TT-TT

Pilika: nn U

Tamao: O.O

Hao: sigamos el juego, te toca Horo

Horo: cambiemos de juego

Hao: esta bien, a que quieren jugar ahora

Anna: yo me voy a dormir, ¡y no hagan ruido por que los mato!

Yoh: yo te acompaño

Todos menos Haito: huuuuuy

Anna: --/--

Yoh: ….

Anna: esta bien, pero quiero dormir

Yoh: esta bien

Anna: bien – se va con Yoh tomadito de la mano –

Hao: mejor no hagamos ruido para que la bruja no nos golpee

Horo: otro que me apoya

Pilika: sigan ustedes, yo voy afuera – se va –

Ren: yo...-viendo salir a Pilika – voy…al...a…mi pieza en…mi cabaña…a tomar leche…si leche – se levanta rápido y se va –

Mientras tanto, afuera

Ren: - cerrando la puerta y notando que Pilika estaba sentada en un tronco, (N/N: esto se pone interesante) cabizbaja, pensando en quien sabe que cosa – em…pu… ¿puedo sentarme?

Pilika: - al notar al Chino se da vuelta – claro

Ren: - se sienta – y…

Pilika: y..

Ren: que linda noche ¿no?

Pilika: - asiente con la cabeza –

Ren: lleno de estrellas

Pilika: si - mirando al cielo con la mirada perdida –

Ren: - nervioso - la noche esta…casi tan…linda…linda como tu

Pilika: mira a Ren sonrojada - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ren: quiero decir que eres linda digo...Que la noche esta linda digo que eres encantadora como las estrellas rayos…que…la noche esta linda

Pilika: explícate

Ren: bien, aquí voy, por donde empiezo…bien, quiero decir que…me gus…-bajando la cabeza – me gustas

Pilika: O/O ¿en…enserio?

Ren: si

Pilika: - impresionada – pu…pues

Ren: - sonriendo – no me digas nada – la mira con nerviosismo – yo…- se acerca lentamente –

Pilika: O/O

Ren: - se acerca nervioso y le da un beso –

¿: ¡¡¡Suelta a mi hermana Tiburón! - se lanza encima de Ren –

Pilika: ¡¡¿de donde saliste enfermo!

Horo: - sujetando a Ren- no te preocupes, yo te salvaré del Tiburón horrible (N/n: ¡¡que te crees infeliz! Deja a Ren que esta muchos más hermoso que tu cosa fea! – intentando entrar al comp. Para golpear a Horo pero siendo detenida por Kohami. Kohami: tranquilízate. Naru: ¡no! Kohami: respira…uno dos tres)

Ren: - levantándose sin problemas – idiota – lo patea –

Pilika: ¡ándate!

Horo: TT-TT ¿así es como me agradeces que te haya salvado del Tiburón?

Pilika: no necesito tus preocupaciones, así que lárgate

Horo: - levantándose triste – esta bien – se va - ¡¡pero cuidado de poner tus sucias aletas en mí hermana!

Ren: uuU

Horo: - se va muy triste –

Pilika: pedazo de estúpido

Ren: no dejemos que un lerdo nos arruine el momento

Pilika: - sonriendo –

Ren: - se vuelve a sentar en el tronco y besa a Pilika una vez más (N/N: uuU ya que un tarado con D de demasiado les cagó la situación)

En la cabaña donde estaban todos, en la habitación de Anna

Yoh: - durmiendo a pata suelta – zzzz zzzz zzzz

Anna: - susurrando – oye…despierta

Yoh: - dándose vuelta y abrazando a Anna – no mamá…no quiero ir al colegio…quiero quedarme con tigo haciendo el desayuno – apretujando a Anna –

Anna: suéltame – intentando salir –

Yoh: no peluche…no te escapes…quédate con migo – sonriendo -

Anna: uu U raider

Mientras tanto, en el living

Hao: es hora de irnos

Horo: yo no me quiero ir, tengo sueño - se acuesta en el suelo – quedémonos esta noche aquí

Tamao: es que…es que

Hao buena idea

Manta: yo en el sillón – lanzándose al sillón –

Lyserg: esta bien

Tamao: - pensando – la señorita Anna me va a matar –

Horo: pero antes, voy a buscar a mi hermana – se viste de sailor moon – te voy a resc….-se da cuenta de que estaba vestido de sailor moon y se viste de Batman – ahora si – se va –

Todos: O OU

Afuera

Horo: ¡¡hermana hora de entrar! – va donde estaban Ren y Pilika - ¬¬ ¿quieren que me quede tocando el violín o van a entrar?

En: - levantándose con Pilika – si, entramos – se va a la casa con Pilika de la mano y con Horo observando-

En la cabaña

Pilika: ¡que pasa aquí!

Horo: nos quedamos esta noche

Tamao: yo…yo…

Pilika: esta bien, quédense, yo voy a la pieza a dormir

Ren: buenas noches – le da un beso en la mejilla –

Pilika: buenas noches

Todos: huuuuuuy

Ren: --/-- cállense

Pilika: - se va –

En la pieza

Pilika: - abre la puerta y enciende la luz - ¿¿y ustedes?

Yoh: - abrazando más a Anna y tapándose la cara con una almohada – ¡¡no mamá! Cinco minutos

Anna: ¬¬ piensa que eres su mamá

Yoh: los osos de peluche no hablan…O.o – despertando - ¡Anita!

Anna: ¬¬ ¿¿a quien esperabas a tu abuela?

Yoh: no, a mi mami

Anna y Pilika: uuU

Yoh: ¿¿tengo que irme?

Anna: no

Pilika: si quieres quédate, yo solo voy a dormir, y espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo – se va al baño a ponerse el pijama –

Anna: y ahora – le da un golpe en la cabeza - ¡no vuelvas a pensar que soy un oso de peluche o te va a ir peor!

Yoh: TT-TT pero eres adorable como un osito de peluche

Anna: cállate – se da vuelta – ahora duérmete – lo abraza –

Yoh:

Al otro día

Yoh: - despertando y observando a Anna dormir (Pensando) que linda se ve durmiendo…es la más linda entre todas

Anna: - despertando de apoquito – m… hola

Yoh: hola

Anna: ¿Cómo dormiste?

Yoh: súper bien

Pilika: - despertando pero haciéndose la dormida para escuchar (N/N: si…hazte la Cata ahora . Kohami: solo por que tienes una amiga que hace lo mismo jaja. Naru: oye no es gracioso )

Yoh: - abrazando a Anna y besándola- te amo

Anna: yo también – cierra los ojos –

Yoh: duerme, aún es temprano

Anna: - se acomoda junto a Yoh –

Mientras tanto, en el living

Horo: - babeando – zzz zzzzz zzzzzz – abrazando a Manta y apretujándolo demasiado – señor Buba

Manta: - tratando de escapar - ¡ayuda!

Horo: - golpeándolo y apretujándolo mucho más - ¡no te escapes señor Buba!

Manta: ¬¬

Horo: - despertando - ¡¡¡ahh! ¡Sal de aquí Manta! – lanza a Manta lejos y le cae a Lyserg en la cabeza –

Lyserg: - despertando - ¿Qué haces aquí Manta?

Manta: ¬¬ me lanzaron

Hao: despertando - ¿¿Qué pasó?

Manta: nada

Horo: este gay se puso encima de nosotros

Manta: tu me abrasaste ¬¬

Horo: no es verdad

Pilika: - llegando vestida - ¡¡alístense que ya nos tenemos que ir!

Ren: - despertando – rayos no

Pilika: - sentándose al lado de Ren y haciéndole cosquillas – levántate

Ren: - sonriendo – no quiero

Pilika: levántate

Ren: - le pasa una mano por la cara – bueno – se para y se estira –

Anna: -llegando con Yoh – bien, es hora de irnos

Ren: sep

Yoh: hora de irnos

Ren: - dirigiéndose a la puerta con todos atrás – bien – abriendo la puerta –

Anna: - poniéndose pálida –

Yoh: ¿Anita?

Anna: vallan ustedes, yo los alcanzo luego – se va corriendo al baño –

Hao: ahí esta tu hijo Yoh

Yoh: - moviendo la cabeza- ¿¿A dónde?

Todos: uuU

Yoh: yo me quedo, vallan ustedes, díganle al Sr. Frank

Todos: bueno – se van –

Yoh: - yendo hacia el baño - ¡¡Anita!

Anna: - saliendo del baño muy pálida – rayos

Yoh: me avían dado un libro hace tiempo de esto de los mareos, y creo que se lo que tienes que hacer –corriendo y trayendo un limón y un vaso de agua – mira, ponte este vaso de agua en la cabeza

Anna: ¿Qué?

Yoh: hazlo, y mantente en un pie

Anna: esta bien – se para en un pie y se pone el vaso en la cabeza – esto…es estúpido

Yoh: bien, ahora, equilibra el vaso y – le pasa el limón – absorbe el limón

Anna: - lo mira con cara rara y lo hace - ¡Yoh!

Yoh: ¿Qué?

Anna: esto no esta funcion…- se va corriendo al baño –

Yoh: m… o ¿era equilibra el limón y absorbe el agua? Rayos

Anna: - saliendo del baño – no fue una buena idea

Yoh: mejor acuéstate

Anna: buena sugerencia – se acuesta en su cama –

Yoh: voy a conseguirme un calmante esperame aquí – se va –

Anna: m…

………………………………………Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………………………..¿Continuará?...

Notas Autora: Hola espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, como pudieron notar, me centré en Ren y Pilika, y en Horo Horo vestido de sailor moon, pero eso no importa

Kohami: ¬¬ ¿¿a que estúpida se le ocurriría algo así?

Naru: a mi …. oye

Kohami: ¬¬

Naru: bien, ahora deseo agradecer a las personas que están leyendo y a las personas que me mandarán reviews y cosas así, partimos por:

Solcito: sorry por no poner a Hao y gracias por tu review, pero pienso poner una sorpresita con Hao más adelante, por que todavía queda harto fic, espero que seas feliz y adiós, gracias por leer.

Meoiswa: gracias por mandarme un review y otra cosa…¿Por qué el queque?..Malo TT-TT…bueno, no importa, gracias por escribir y leer, espero que no se te caiga la cabeza en un accidente automovilístico, adiós.

Haku-dekin: gracias por tu review y por darme una buena idea, espero que el panda que está atrás de ti ahora dispuesto a comerse tu cabeza no te coma la cabeza, chao y gracias por leer.

Punkblondie7: gracias por tus reviews que me han dado ganas de seguir, gracias por decir que lo siga y gracias por traumarme con mi muerte accidental TT-TT

Kohami: ¬¬ valla que le dejaste una falla cerebral bien grande, más de la que tenía antes

Naru: ¬¬, déjame seguir, bien, pero no fue casi nada, ya me recuperé de eso, gracias por leer y espero que esa llama volador parlanchina que esta atrás de ti no te coma, gracias por leer y por escribir, chao, espero tu review.P.D: gracias por tus dos reviews y si, me gusta el cabezón genio ese jaja es que yo soy así, cuídate y gracias otra vez.

Hanitael príncipe shaman89: gracias por todos tus reviews y por ser tan simpático , espero que ese maniático azul que está detrás de ti no te mate, chao y gracias por escribir y leer.

Princess Nausica: perdón por no poner a Hao, pero como ya dije antes, habrá una sorpresita con en mayor de los Asakura, gracias por tus dos reviews y déjame aclararte que mis aerolíneas son súper, chao y gracias por leer y por escribir.

A todos los nombrados y a todos los que estén leyendo mi fic, les agradezco, encerio, TT-TT no tengo palabras para agradecer que lean – llorando en un rinconcito con una música de fondo –

Kohami: - cambiando la radio - ¬¬

Naru: oh que bien, mi canción favorita

Kohami: - apagando la radio- ¬¬

Naru: bien, me despido y espero que ese oso que esta detrás de todos ustedes no los ataque, chao y gracias otra vez.

Vocecita que me habla: y esto fue otra continuación, nos vemos a la misma hora, en el mismo canal, y ahora nos vamos a comerc…digo nos vamos, adiós.

Naru: TT-TT

Kohami: mucha tele ¬¬

Naru: 


	6. Chapter 6

Campamento De Verano Sexta Parte

Por: Naru Asakura alias la incoherente y su espíritu acompañante, la malvada Kohami, quien está de vacaciones por que Naru la tenía vuelta loca

Naru: ¡oye!

Voz: ejeje

Naru: ahora…quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron, y agradezco que lean esta porquería que yo se que no es muy buena, pero por lo menos está, bien, ahora prepárense para..

¿: ¬¬ volví

Naru: Kohami – va abrazarla pero pasa soplada para el otro lado – TT-TT verdad que eres un espíritu

Kohami: y aun que no lo fuera, no tienes ningún derecho para abrazarme

Naru: ¿Por qué volviste?

Kohami: - un poco nerviosa – em…por que…hacía mucho calor

Naru: ¬¬ mentirosa

Kohami: esta bien, supongo que te echaba un poco de menos, pero solo un poco

Naru: - se le ilumina la mirada – aaaaleluya

Kohami: no seas exagerada ¬¬

Naru: TT-TT

Kohami: ahora, sigue con tu fic, que no va muy bien, pero por lo menos está en fanfiction punto net

Naru: bueno si, bien, ahora al fic, pero antes, me gustaría comunicar q hemos llegado al fin, así es, este es el último capitulo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo ….TToTT a quien engaño estoy triste por ser mi último capitulo

Kohami: - intentando consolarla – ya tranquila, por lo menos eres de esas personas que terminan las cosas, no como tu sabes, esa gente que jamás termina nada, por lo menos en eso eres buena

Naru: gracias, ahora, vamos al fic – llorando -

Campamento De Verano Sexta Parte: último capítulo

Yoh: me avían dado un libro hace tiempo de esto de los mareos, y creo que se lo que tienes que hacer –corriendo y trayendo un limón y un vaso de agua – mira, ponte este vaso de agua en la cabeza

Anna: ¿Qué?

Yoh: hazlo, y mantente en un pie

Anna: esta bien – se para en un pie y se pone el vaso en la cabeza – esto…es estúpido

Yoh: bien, ahora, equilibra el vaso y – le pasa el limón – absorbe el limón

Anna: - lo mira con cara rara y lo hace - ¡Yoh!

Yoh: ¿Qué?

Anna: esto no esta funcion…- se va corriendo al baño –

Yoh: m… o ¿era equilibra el limón y absorbe el agua? Rayos

Anna: - saliendo del baño – no fue una buena idea

Yoh: mejor acuéstate

Anna: buena sugerencia – se acuesta en su cama –

Yoh: voy a conseguirme un calmante esperame aquí – se va –

Anna: m…

………………………………………Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………………………..¿Continuará?...

Yoh: - corriendo hacia donde estaba el señor Frank - ¡¡señora digo señor, necesito algo para calmar el dolor, lo que sea!

Sr. Frank: ve al armario de los materiales y saca un botiquín hijo

Horo: O O ¿eres su hijo? ¿¿y nunca me lo dijiste?

Yoh: O.O ni siquiera lo sabía

Sr. Frank: ¬¬ es un decir, no es que sea mi hijo de verdad

Yoh y Horo: ah

Sr. Frank: ahora ve a buscar tu remedio y déjame tranquilo

Yoh: si señora – se va al armario y se lleva el botiquín –

En la cabaña de Anna

Yoh: - llegando - ¡llegué!

Anna: - aguantándose el dolor - ¡ya era hora bueno para nada!

Yoh: TT-TT yo corrí lo más rápido que pude

Anna: ¬¬ déjate de llorar y dame el maldito remedio

Yoh: - le pasa un remedio –

Pilika y Tamao: - llegando –

Yoh: hola

Tamao: h…hola joven Yoh +

Pilika: ¿¿Cómo te sientes Anna?

Anna: ¬¬ ¿Cómo crees?

Hao: - llegando – hola

Yoh: hola

Anna: fuera

Hao: yo venía a saludar a mi cuñadita

Lyserg: -llegando exaltado - ¡¡¡vengan todos, Manta se calló por la ventana y está inconsciente!

Yoh: tenemos que ir

Anna: yo me quedo

Yoh: esta bien – se va con Pilika, Tamao y Lyserg detrás de el –

Anna: ¿y tu no vas a ir?

Hao: no, yo me quedo aquí con tigo – se sienta al lado de Anna –

Anna: vete

Hao: no me voy a ir – mira a Anna a la cara –

Anna: ¿Qué quieres?

Hao: yo no puedo estar tranquilo hasta no hacer esto – se acerca a Anna y la besa –

Anna: - al Principio queda impactada con el acto de Hao, pero después se da cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y le da una cachetada a Hao - ¡¡que te crees para venir y besarme!

Hao: yo

Anna: ¡¡vete de aquí!

Hao: sabía que ibas a hacer eso, pero no importa, me voy, da igual, yo se que de todas maneras, haga lo que haga nunca conseguiré que te enamores de mi, que seas feliz con Yoh, espero que seas feliz, yo no te molesto más – le sonríe dulcemente y se va -

Anna: - queda impresionada –

Yoh: - llegando – menos mal Anita, hubieras visto a Manta, tenía un chichón más grande que su cabeza

Anna: - se levanta, le da un beso en la mejilla y se

Ocho meses después, ya obviamente avían regresado a la pensión, Horo Horo avía dejado en paz a su hermana y a Ren y su sueño se cumplió, tenía novia, si, novia, era Tamao, quien se avía olvidado de Yoh.

En cuanto a Anna todo iba bien con su embarazo, ya se le notaban los nueve meses, y se avía casado con Yoh, por que la señora Kino en cuanto supo lo del embarazo los hizo casarse, tenían todo preparado para recibir a su hijo, le escogieron el nombre de Hanna.

Yoh: me gusta el jugo de naranja, jugo de naranja es especial (N/N: si Hikaru está leyendo esto sabrá a que canción me refiero con esto de jugo de naranja y lo del ramen batido…chiste personal)

Anna: - llegando – tu y tu jugo de naranja

Yoh: - acercándose a Anna y dándole un beso - ¿Cómo está la futura madre más hermosa del planta y sus alrededores?

Anna: bien

Pilika: - llegando y viendo la conmovedora escena - ¿¿interrumpo algo?

Yoh: hola

Anna: no, no te preocupes

Ren: -llegando con una gran caja - ¡donde dejo esto!

Yoh: O.O….déjame ayudarte – tomando la caja y siendo aplastado por ella - ¡¡¡ayuda! ¡¡Ayuda!

Anna: ¬¬ ayuden al menso por mí, se los agradecería

Ren: - tomando la caja – idiota ¬¬

Pilika: este es un regalo para Hanna

Tamao y Horo: - llegando – hola

Yoh: hola

Horo: ¿¿Qué es esa caja?

Pilika: un regalo para Hanna

Ren: ella me obligó

Pilika: silencio

Anna: - abriendo la caja - ¿¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Pilika: un caballito mecedor

Anna: pues gracias

Horo: que estupidez

Ren: cállate, me costó la espalda y mi dinero

Pilika: no seas tacaño

Ren: ¬¬

Pilika: que emoción, algún día me gustaría tener hijos

Tamao: a mi me gustaría tener dos hijos

Horo: o.o

Pilika: yo quisiera tener……..seis hijos

Ren: - se desmaya –

Yoh: Ren, vas a tener mucho trabajo

Ren: - parándose – ya se

Anna: - poniéndose blanca -

Yoh: ¿Anita? ¿¿Te sientes bien?

Anna: - no responde –

Yoh: ¿Anita?

Anna: Yoh….aquí viene

Yoh: ¿Quién?

Anna: ¡¡tu hijo!

Pilika: ¡por dios, Ren ve al auto!

Ren: - yendo al auto –

Anna: ¡¡ah!

Yoh: ¿¿Qué pasa?

Todos: ¬¬

Yoh: rayos

Anna: ya viene tu hijo estúpido

Yoh: ¡¡que! – Poniéndose nervioso - ¡¡vamos Anita respira!

Anna: - yendo al auto ayudada por Yoh, Horo y Pilika -¡¡¡ahh!

Yoh: tranquila Anita, todo estará bien

Horo:¡¡súbete al auto tarado!

Yoh: - se sube al auto –

Anna: ¡¡diablos, rayos y otras palabras obscenas!

Yoh: tranquila Anita

Ren: partimos – enciende el auto y parte muy rápido hacia el hospital –

Pilika: ¡Ren ten cuidado!

Anna: ¡¿quieres apurarte!

Yoh: - le toma la mano- tranquila, respira, uno, dos, uno, dos

Anna: -intentando aguantarse el dolor - ¡ya cállate!

Yoh: O.o

Horo: llegamos

Yoh: - bajando del auto y ayudando a Anna a bajarse –

Anna: ¡ah!

Enfermero hueco: hola, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Anna: ¬¬ no, solo queremos saber ¿¿ ¡si te vas a quedar ahí paradote como enfermo mental o me vas a ayudar?

Enfermero: hay galla, ya voy – trae una silla de ruedas – (N/N: como odio las sillas de ruedas) aquí está

Yoh: gracias – entra junto con todos los demás - ¡¡doctor!

Doctor: - llegando – ah hola, bien, pasen por favor, no hay tiempo que perder – entra con Yoh, Anna, Pilika y unas enfermeras – bien Anna, ya estamos

Yoh: - ayuda a Anna a acostarse en la camilla - ¡vamos Anita!

Anna: ¡¡ahh!

Pilika: tranquila Anna, estamos aquí con tigo

Doctor: bien, revisemos los pulsos – (N/N: imagínense esto con la voz de Patricio estrella de Bob Esponja) saca su estetoscopio y revisa los latidos de Anna y del pequeño Hanna – todo va bien

Enfermera: ¿empezamos doctor?

Doctor: si, escuchame Anna, ahora quiero que respires y que pujes

Anna: - hace lo que el doctor le pide - ¡¡Ahh!

Yoh: - le toma la mano – estoy con tigo, estoy con tigo, estoy con tigo

Anna: ¡¡me duele!

Pilika: - le toma la otra mano - ¡vamos Anna!

Anna: ¡¡no puedo!

Yoh: repite con migo ¡¡tu puedes, repite, todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien

Anna: - pujando - ¡¡ahh! Todo…esta...Bien…todo va a salir bien

Yoh: eso, vamos, todo va a salir bien

Anna: - repitiendo con Yoh –

Doctor: ¡vamos Anna, ahora, uno!

Anna: - pujando - ¡¡¡ahh!

Pilika: tu puedes

Anna e Yoh: todo va a salir bien

Yoh: - ¡¡vamos tu puedes!

Anna: - pujando - ¡¡¡aquí viene!

Yoh: -le besa la mano – tu puedes, tu puedes

Desde afuera

Ren, Horo y Tamao: - escuchando atrás de la puerta –

Tamao: vamos señorita Anna, usted puede

Ren: ¡tu puedes Anna!

Horo: ¡vamos brujita!

Hao: - que avía llegado - ¡¡vamos Anna!

De repente se escucha un grito tremendo de adentro de la sala seguido de un llanto

Adentro

Yoh: - besa a Anna - ¡¡lo lograste, lo lograste!

Anna: - se le escapan unas lágrimas-

Pilika: - abraza a Anna – bien hecho

Doctor: aquí esta tu hijo Anna – le pasa un bultito de sabanas – yo me voy – se va con las enfermeras detrás -

Anna: - lo toma – hola

Yoh: - secándole la lágrimas y acariciando a su hijo – hola

Hanna: - deja de llorar, mira a Anna y sonríe –

Anna: - lo abraza –

Pilika: es hermoso

De repente se abre la puerta

Horo: - queda atónito – Anna……es precioso

Ren: - se acerca y abraza a Anna – felicidades

Hao: - mira a su sobrino con dulzura -

Tamao: ay señorita Anna, es hermoso

Anna: - le toma la mano a Yoh para llamar su atención - ¿quieres cargarlo?

Yoh: - toma a Hanna – hola campeón, yo soy tu papi, y ella es tu hermosa mami

Pilika: es idéntico a ti Yoh

Horo: es como ver a Yoh rucio

Yoh: - abraza a su hijo – O O Hao ¿¿estas llorando?

Hao: - se seca las lágrimas – no, es una basurita que me entró al ojo

Anna: eres bueno mintiendo

Hao: ¿es que acaso no puedo emocionarme?

Anna: ven acá

Hao: -se acerca a Anna –

Anna: - toma a Hanna y se lo pasa – tu sobrino

Hao: - lo mira con emoción –

Hanna: - le agarra un dedo –

Hao: eres muy fuerte

Yoh:

Ren: bueno, yo, Pilika, Horo y Tamao nos vamos a la pensión, ¿¿quieres venir Hao?

Hao: está bien – deja a Hanna en brazos de Yoh – chao Anna, chao Yoh, felicitaciones – se va con todos atrás –

Yoh: - se sienta al lado de Anna – tiene tus ojos

Anna: - sonríe –

Yoh: - le pasa a Hanna –

Anna: es hora de dormir pequeño

Hanna: - bosteza y se acurruca –

De repente llega una enfermera con un papel y un lápiz – hola, traje los papeles de el pequeño, necesito saber el nombre

Yoh: Hanna…Hanna Asakura

Enfermera: - anotando – bien, señores, se los leo, nombre, Hanna Asakura, padres Yoh y Anna Asakura, fecha de nacimiento, 22 de Abril (N/N: por supuesto es inventado, pero que otra)

Yoh: gracias

Enfermera: con su permiso – se va –

Anna: - abraza a su hijo –

Yoh: - se acerca a Anna y le da un beso – te amo

Anna: yo también te amo

Yoh: buenas noches mi Anita, buenas noches hijo – leda un beso en la frente –

A la mañana siguiente

Doctor: - llegando – hola

Anna: hola

Yoh: buenos días

Doctor: ¿¿lista para irte Anna?

Anna: si, quiero irme a mi casa

Doctor: ¿y como esta el pequeño?

Hanna: - lo mira –

Anna: - sonríe –

Yoh: - toma a su hijo– creo que tengo que cambiarte ese pañal – acuesta a Hanna y le cambia el pañal – ahora ¿¿Qué te pondré?

Yoh: ya se – saca de un bolsito unos pequeños pantalones verdes y una polera blanca -.ya está- viste a Hanna – ahora te pareces a mi

Hanna: - le sonríe –

Yoh: - se saca los audífonos y se los pone a Hanna – ahora si

Anna: es increíble el parecido

Una vez ya todo estaba listo, se avían ido a la pensión

Pilika: - tomando al pequeño Hanna – esta precioso

Tamao: - amarrándole los cachetitos – eres hermoso

Yoh: si, se parece a mi – saca una jarra de jugo de naranja y se sirve –

Hanna: - queda mirando el jugo –

Anna: ¿¿Hanna?

Hanna: - mira la jarra y extiende sus manitos –

Yoh: entiendo esa mirada – saca una mamadera y pone jugo de naranja en ella – toma – se la pasa –

Hanna: - empieza a tomar el jugo con cara de satisfacción –

Anna: se nota que es hijo tuyo

Yoh: - sonríe junto con Hanna y enciende la radio - ¡si, Miranda, cuando seas m´s grande te compraré en CD de Miranda

Radio: Quiero Saber Qué Me Pasa.  
Te Pregunto Qué Me Pasa Y No Sabés  
Qué Contestarme Porque, Claro, De Seguro Te Mareé.  
Con Mis Idas Y Vueltas, Te Cansé Con Mi Cámara Lenta.  
Y Aunque Trato, Nunca Puedo Apurar Mi Decisión.

En El Preciso Momento  
En Que Todo Va Cambiando Para Mí,  
En Ese Instante Te Aseguro Que Alguna Señal Te Di.

Pero No Me Escuchaste,  
Tal Vez Sin Intención De Tu Parte.  
Puede Ser Un Poco Débil El Sonido De Mi Voz.

Oh, Una Mañana Te Veré Llegar,

(Y Descubriré Que Yo Solo Ya no Estoy Mejor)

Y Te Pediré Que Me Acompañes.  
A Dónde En Verdad No Sé, Dime Que Sí, Miénteme.  
Podría Ser Que Al Final Rompiste El Cristal En Mí.  
Podría Pasar Que Me Hagas Hablar.  
Yo Creo Que Tienes El Don De Curar Este Mal.

Siento Que Debo Encontrarte  
Y Sin Embargo Pasa El Tiempo Yéndome.  
Pasé A Mí Mismo, A Mi Centro, Que Jamás Encontraré.

Yo Quisiera Tenerte Y Tratarte De Modo Decente,  
Pero Ves Que Ya No Puedo Despegar De Mi Papel.  
Deberé Tranquilizarme Y Jugar  
Al Juego Que Me Proponés.  
Bajo La Guardia, Te Recibo Y Me Abrigo De Tu Piel.  
El Destino Me Ha Dado Corazones Desequilibrados,  
Tu Palabra Me Nivela Y Detiene Mi Caer.

Oh, Una Mañana Te Veré Llegar,

(Y Descubriré Que Yo Solo Ya No Estoy Mejor)

Y Te Pediré Que Me Acompañes.  
A Dónde En Verdad No Sé, Dime Que Sí, Miénteme.  
Podría Ser Que Al Final Rompiste El Cristal En Mí.  
Podría Pasar Que Me Hagas Hablar.  
Yo Creo Que Tienes El Don De Curar Este Mal.  
(es Un Solo… Es La Guitarra De Lolo!)  
Podría Ser Que Al Final Rompiste El Cristal En Mí.  
Abriste Mi Piel, Que Estaba Tan Mal.  
Quebraste El Silencio Que Me Hizo Alejar.  
Quizás Eres Tú Quien Me Hará Regresar.  
Intuyo Que Sabes La Forma Mejor,  
Y Tienes El Don Que Requiere Curar Este Mal.

Horo: que buena canción

Yoh: sep

Anna: bien, es hora de acostarse

Yoh: ejeje

Pilika: bien, vamos Ren

Ren: si – se va con Horo, Tamao y Pilika –

Anna: - abraza a su hijo, le toma la mano a Yoh y sube a la pieza a acostar a Hanna –

_The End _

Notas Autora: TT-TT

Kohami: tranquila, ya aras otro fic

Naru: si, les agradezco a todas las personas que me apoyaron y que me escribieron, les agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo incondicional, los quiero, pero ahora siento que tengo que hacer una nueva historia, gracias y espero que les haya gustado mi fic, me despido.

Vocecita querida: esto fue campamento de verano, con Naru Asakura, autora y payasa natural y Kohami, Espíritu acompañante, esperamos que lea alguna otra historia de Naru, con esto nos despedimos.


End file.
